


Behind a Mangaka's Mind

by RoseyR



Category: Free!
Genre: F/M, M/M, MakoHaru/HaruMako is the main pairing tho, Makoto is just a shy cutie, Manga AU, Mangaka Haruka, Nagisa is a hyper little twerp, Never Met AU, Rei is the perfectionist, Rin is a cranky pants, SO MUCH FLUFF, Sassy Haru, Sousuke is the calm yet easily annoyed boyfriend, assistant Makoto, assistant Nagisa, assistant Rei, easily flustered Makoto, editor Rin, manga making
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-05
Updated: 2016-09-03
Packaged: 2018-07-21 14:55:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 22,459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7391758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoseyR/pseuds/RoseyR
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tachibana Makoto has always wanted to work under the great Mangaka artist, Nanase Haruka, so when he finally gets the chance to be their assistant, he is more than overjoyed, even though he didn't know that Nanase-san was actually a man.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. My Idol is a Man!?

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, I do want to clear some possible questions I might get later on, so here they are.
> 
> This is actually inspired by [I Like Drawing You A Lot](http://archiveofourown.org/works/3048668) by [lordzuuko](http://archiveofourown.org/users/lordzuuko/pseuds/lordzuuko). Ever since I read their story, I've been obsessed with the au, so I thought I make my very own. Of course, since this does involve making manga, I will have some reference from Gekkan Shoujo Nozaki-kun aka Monthly Girl Nozaki-kun. But I will make this 100% my own story, so please do not try to take this story away from me without my permission, thank you.

Ever since Tachibana Makoto bought a shoujo manga because of a dare he was forced into by his friends in high school, he has been obsessed with mangas. But not just mangas in general, no, Makoto has been obsessed with mangas created by the well-known mangaka artist, Nanase Haruka. 

Nanase-sans work were always intriguing to Makoto. Makoto always loved the art style of Nanase's work, even though the stories were a bit bland at times or just don't make any sense, the artwork was always something Makoto couldn't help but fall in love with. So when Makoto went to the publishing company that issues Nanase-san's work, he requested that he wanted to be Nanase-sans assistant, so he could learn the art of making an actual manga.

"...You...want to be an assistant to...Nanase?" A man with maroon hair asked.

"Y-yes sir! I-I've always admired N-Nanase-san's work," Makoto stuttered.

"...Even though I personally look over Nanase's work, you and I got to admit...Nanase's work is crap," the maroon haired man said.

"...W-well...I do have to admit...his concept and writing is a bit...odd..."

"Exactly, so why does someone like you want to be Nanase's assistant when Nanase's stuff isn't even selling well?" the man asked.

"Well...I've always admired Nanase-san's art...and to work under someone who made my favorite manga series...that seems like a dream come true to me," Makoto said. The maroon haired man doesn't know why, but he could actually see sparkles coming from the young male.

"Alright alright, geez...your innocent look is too much for me...look, I'll talk to Nanase and if they need another assistant, I'll call you," the man said.

"Oh thank you so much, Matsuoka-san!" Makoto said.

"You can call me Rin, just saying my last name like that makes me feel old," Rin said.

"Y-yes Ma- ...I mean...Rin," Makoto corrected himself.

"Good, now I'll go call that idiot and then I'll call you...by they way, are there any skills you have?" Rin asked.

"...Um...what?"

"Skills...you know...can you draw backgrounds?"

"Um...I'm afraid not..."

"Okay...how about characters?"

"Um...does stick...figures...count?"

"You got to be shitting me! You can't draw for shit!? Yet you're asking me to make you an assistant for a mangaka artist!?" Rin exclaimed.

"W-well...um I did do research on what it takes to be an assistant for a mangaka artist and it looks like I could at least do beta and work on screentones!" Makoto insisted.

"I don't know..."

"Please Rin!" Makoto begged as he gave his best puppy dog eyes.

"...Alright alright, just stop looking at me like that, you're making me feel like I just kicked a puppy," Rin sighed.

"Oh Thank you thank you!"

"Yeah yeah alright, you're just lucky I like you kid, you got spirit," Rin said as he scratches his head. "Alright, I'll give Nanase a call later this evening, you can leave now."

"R-right! Thank you again, Rin," Makoto smiled and Rin could have sworn his eyes were burning from how innocent Makoto was being.

Makoto then stood up and left Rin's office, and Rin sat there letting out a huge sigh.

"You seem exhausted," a voice said.

"What are you doing here Sousuke?" Rin asked.

"I thought I'd be a great boyfriend and deliver you lunch. By the way, who was that that came out of your office?" Sousuke asked.

"Tachibana Makoto...and possibly what will give Haru's story a bit more excitement," Rin said with a smirk. Rin then pick up his cellphone and dialed a familiar number.

* * *

 

Makoto waited patiently for his cellphone to ring and hope that it was Rin calling to say that he got the job, but soon he started worrying and having doubts he'll get the job.

_"W-what if Rin doesn't call me? What if Nanase-san rejects my offer to be his assistant? What if Rin changes his mind because he knows my lack of artistic skills will just slow Nanase-san down? What if this is all a joke? W-what if-!"_

Makoto's thoughts of doubt was soon interrupted by his cellphone ringing. When he picked it up, he saw the Rin's name on the caller ID.

"M-Matsuoka-san!" Makoto greeted.

"I told you to call me Rin," Rin said in an annoyed tone.

"Ah, I'm sorry, I mean...Rin-san," Makoto corrected.

"Ugh...close enough, anyways I came to call you to tell you you got the job," Rin said.

"R-really!" Makoto exclaimed.

"Yep, you start tomorrow, meet me at this address," Rin said as he started telling Makoto Nanase's address. Makoto started writing down the address while trying to hold down his squeal of excitement, tomorrow, he'll finally meet his idol.

* * *

 

"Finally you arrived," Rin said.

"Sorry, there was a lot of traffic to get here," Makoto said as he tried to catch his breath.

"Well relax man, it's not like Haru is going to care whether you're late or not," Rin said.

"Who?"

"Haru is Haruka Nanase, I usually call him Haru when I'm not working," Rin said.

"I see...so are you and Nanase-san close?" Makoto asked.

"You could say that, technically my little sister is actually an assistant for Haru, and well...I guess me and Haru kinda been getting to know each other because of my sister...even though I am force to work with an idiot," Rin sighed. The two started walking up the stairs of the apartment building.

"Do you have some sort of grudge against Nanase-san?" Makoto asked.

"Sorta...like I said, since I'm that idiot's editor, I want quality work, not half bake mangas that are only pretty to look at," Rin said.

"I guess that's somewhat understandable, but maybe she just needs some help with writing the story," Makoto said.

"She? You mean...Haru?"

"Well yes, isn't Nanase Haruka a female?" Makoto asked.

"Um...actually-" Suddenly, the door to Nanase's apartment opened to reveal a young man, most likely in his early 20's, with black hair and the most beautiful blue eyes you've ever seen.

"Rin...will you shut up already, I'm trying to concentrate here," the man said in an annoyed tone.

"Oi! don't you talk to me like that!" Rin exclaimed.

"Whatever, just keep it down, Nagisa, Rei, and Gou hasn't come back yet with the coffee," the man said.

"Well don't complain to me, you should just get a freaking coffee maker and just make homemade coffee or something," Rin said.

"Too much effort," the man said.

"This is why you have assistants you asshole!"

"U-um...Rin-san...who is this?" Makoto asked feeling a bit uncomfortable.

"Oh right...um...Makoto...this is...Nanase Haruka....the mangaka artist," Rin said.

"...N-Nanase-san...is a man!?" Makoto exclaimed. Makoto's entire world exploded within his mind.

* * *

 

_**Rin's call to Haru~** _

"What do you want Rin, I'm too busy with my latest work," Haru said.

"I don't care, besides, your stories are crap," Rin said.

"How dare you! This is fine work! everyone loves my mangas," Haru exclaimed.

"Yeah...they love the art style of you mangas, but they hate your stories, like seriously, why is the female protagonist suddenly grilling mackerel for twelve pages long!?" Rin exclaimed.

"To show the readers the beauty of grilling mackerel," Haru said.

"Haru...for the last time, you're writing a romantic, shoujo, sports manga! not a fucking how to cook mackerel manga!" Rin exclaimed.

"Whatever, is there a reason for you calling me besides criticizing my work?" Haru said.

"Yeah, I'm sending you a new assistant," Rin said.

"I don't need another assistant," Haru said.

"Technically you do, with Gou, Nagisa, and Rei still in school, they can't help you for the majority of the day besides the weekend, and you need all the help you can get if you want to make it to the deadline," Rin said.

"Ugh...so bothersome..." Haru grumbled.

"Don't you talk to me in that tone, anyways I'm faxing you a picture and resume of this guy, I'm sure you'll like him," Rin said. Haru could imagine a smirk forming on Rin's face. Haru could hear his fax machine receiving the picture and resume, when he went over to look at the papers, he almost dropped them. Haru looked at the picture of a young man with amazing green eyes, and all Haru wanted to do was draw this perfect specimen.

"Haru? Haru. Oi! don't you ignore me!" Rin's voice could be heard from the phone Haru set on the table. Haru picked up the phone and spoke.

"Please send him to my place tomorrow," Haru said. He then hit the end button and hung up. Haru then held up the picture of Makoto Tachibana and wondered what kind of person he was in real life.

Rin just stared at his phone with both an annoyed and shocked face.

"Hey...what happened? Did Nanase say no?" Sousuke asked as he took another bite of his salad.

"...No...he actually accepted Tachibana's assistance..." Rin said.

"Woah...that's a first," Sousuke said.

"I know...but it's probably for the best," Rin smirked, "by the way, give me some of you coke," Rin said.

"If you want some, you'll have to come over here and take it from me," Sousuke challenged with a bit of a flirtatious tone.

"Do you better, I'll kiss you and take it once you're distracted," Rin smirked.

"Fine by me," Sousuke said.

"Coming over big boy," Rin chuckled as he walked over to where Sousuke was sitting.

Ironically, the coke was forgotten once their lips were connected.

 


	2. The Other Assistants

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Makoto is officially Haru's assistant and gets his first official job as an assistant, as well as meeting the other assistants and their unique characteristics.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh I'm so happy that a lot of you guys like this story, both Fanfic.net and Archive of Our Own. Also you're all probably wondering whatever happened to that "It's Hard Being a Girl" story...well...I regret to say, but I've decided to discontinue the story due to the fact I lost interest in it and also because I had no idea where I was going with that story, so sadly the story is officially gone. It's weird that it was my first ever Free! fanfic as well, so me deleting it seems like something I shouldn't have done, but at last...life tends to be unexpected and opinions tends to change, so yeah...you'll never see that story ever again.
> 
> But on to brighter sides of things! we have a new chapter in the story, so yay! hope you enjoy this chapter as much as you did with the last!
> 
> Let's begin!

"...N-Nanase-san...is a man!?" Makoto exclaimed.

"Yeah...I should have probably said something before, I keep forgetting that his name is pretty...girly," Rin said.

"Oi! Your name is more girly than mine," Haru said.

"What did you say!?" Rin exclaimed.

"You know what I said, shark face," Haru said.

"Why you little-"

"P-please don't fight!" Makoto exclaimed.

The two young men stopped arguing and focused their attention on Makoto, who looked very flustered and looked like he was about to cry.

"O-Oi...you don't have to cry man," Rin said.

"Y-yeah...it's kinda uncomfortable..." Haru said as he tried to look anywhere but him.

"W-well...I always hate violence, and to see you two being so mean to each other...it breaks my heart!" Makoto exclaimed. The two continued to stare at him. They both cannot believe how innocent Makoto was.

"...If I didn't have a boyfriend already, I'd think I'd be ready to pounce on this guy," Rin said.

"Too late, he's mine," Haru said as he grabbed Makoto's arm and dragged him inside and closing the door in Rin's face.

"Hey!" Rin exclaimed as he started banging on the door. "Haru! let me in there! I'm your editor! I need to be in there to make sure you don't do anything weird to your new assistant!" Rin exclaimed.

"W-weird? What does he mean?" Makoto asked.

"Forget about it, I told Rin I don't do that whole...making my new assistants buy me a large mackerel from the supermarket anymore...just because I get really angry with some of them for buying the wrong type of fish...doesn't mean I'm that bad...right?" Haru said.

"Uh...um...I guess not," Makoto said, not really knowing on how to really answer.

"Finally, someone who understands me," Haru sighed.

"He doesn't understand you you idiot! heck I wouldn't even know how to answer that! now let me in!" Rin exclaimed from the other side of the door.

"Just leave already shark face, I'm sure I can handle the new guy," Haru huffed.

"Why you little...Makoto, you have my cell number, if he does anything to you, you can call me and I'll bring a giant ax to break this door down!" Rin said.

"A-alright...but I'm pretty sure it's not need R-Rin-san..." Makoto said.

"Haru! Don't. Do. Anything! At least until my sister is back!" Rin exclaimed.

"Whatever," Haru said as he went back to his drawing table. Makoto could hear a huge sigh from Rin, and then he heard footsteps walking away from the door.

"Wow...you two really don't get along...huh?" Makoto asked.

"Yeah...pretty much, I kinda wish I was with my previous editor, but unfortunately...the guy retired, so I'm stuck with shark face," Haru sighed.

"I-I see..." Makoto said. Everything went silent, leaving an awkward tension in the atmosphere. Makoto wanted to start up some conversation to break this tension, but unfortunately, he doesn't know what to say. The tension was becoming so unbearable, that when Haru finally spoke, Makoto was relieved.

"I read your resume...I also learned that you aren't very good at drawing anything?" Haru asked.

"Y-yes...hope that won't be a problem," Makoto said.

"It's fine, you could just at least do the screentones or something I might need you to do, like...buy more supplies or something, I do make Nagisa do that since he's also not much of an artist," Haru said.

"R-really?"

"Well...sorta...he's really good at doing abstract art I guess, but...technically mangas don't require abstract art at all," Haru said.

"I-I guess so, especially since the majority of a manga is in black and white anyways," Makoto said.

"Pretty much, it's good that you know the basics of making a manga," Haru said.

"Y-yes um...I've really admire your work a-and um...I thought since I wanted to be your assistant...I thought I might as well understand on how to make a manga in the first place," Makoto said. Haru nodded and resumed whatever drawing he was doing. Suddenly, the door opened, and three people, Makoto didn't know, stepped in with bags of food and supplies.

"Haru-chan! we're here with the stuff!" a blond haired boy exclaimed.

"I thought I told you to just buy coffee," Haru said.

"We did, but Nagisa here thought we should buy some food and supplies that we were almost running out of, so most of the blame for our tardiness should go towards him," a man wearing red glasses said.

"Yep, blame Nagisa," a maroon haired woman said. For some reason, the woman looked familiar, especially with the maroon hair.

"Aw you guys! you promised you would share the blame!" the boy known as Nagisa whined.

"We promised no such thing, why would we promise to do that!?" the man with red glasses said.

"Yeah Nagisa, maybe you should think with you brain instead of your stomach for once," the woman said.

"You guys are mean...hey...who's this guy over here?" Nagisa said as he spotted Makoto.

"U-Um...hello! M-my name is Makoto and I'm...uh...I'm-"

"He's the new assistant that Rin set us up with," Haru said, not once looking up.

"Eh? You mean this is the new assistant that big brother gave us?" the woman said.

"B-big brother? ...Oh you must be Rin's little sister, no wonder you look familiar," Makoto said.

"It's very nice to meet you, I'm Kou," Kou said.

"Nice to meet you Kou-chan," Makoto said as he shook hands with her.

"Her names not Kou, it's Gou!" Nagisa exclaimed.

"Eh?"

"She has this weird thing where she wants everyone to call her Kou, since her real name sounds too manly for her," Nagisa explained.

"I-I see...so do I call you-"

"Just call me Kou, okay." Gou said with a smile, but had a scary aura around her. For some reason, Makoto was terrified of her.

"Yeah yeah, anyways, I'm Nagisa Hazuki," Nagisa said.

"And I'm Rei Ryuugazaki," Rei said.

"Nice to meet you," Makoto said as he shook hands with them.

"Guess we'll be working with each other for awhile huh?" Nagisa said.

"I-I guess so, though from what I heard, I'll be helping Haru a bit longer," Makoto said.

"Yeah, I guess that's the problem with us still going to school and all, but hey at least you'll get to hang out with Haru, he may not look much, but he's actually fun to be around!" Nagisa said.

"Um...how exactly is he fun? The only thing he does with us is tell us what to do and make us lunch and dinner," Gou, or Kou, Makoto doesn't know what to call her, said.

"Well...um...he tells us great mackerel stories!" Nagisa said.

"I'm pretty sure he's just telling us different ways on how to prepare mackerel, Nagisa..." Rei said.

"Oi, mackerel is good," Haru said.

"Yeah yeah we've heard it before," Gou said.

"Now if you're done with the new guy, get back to work," Haru said.

"Yes Haru-sensei!" All three of them exclaimed in unison.

"H-Haru-sensei?" Makoto asked.

"It's Rei's idea, he felt it was too improper to call him by his first name since we're all still in school and younger than him," Gou explained.

"We may all be friends, but we shouldn't neglect to give respect," Rei said as he adjusted his glasses.

"Rei-chan sounds like a grandpa right now," Nagisa teased.

"I-I do not! Besides, it's not like Haru hates the idea," Rei said.

"I actually do," Haru said, still not looking up.

"Wait what!?" Rei exclaimed.

"Enough talking you three, I got to instruct Makoto on how to do his job," Haru said.

"Yes yes, we're getting on it," Gou said. Nagisa, Rei, and Gou sat at their desks that were connect to Haru's, while Makoto sat in the one that faces Haru.

"Eh? how come Makoto is allowed to sit in front of you Haru-chan?" Nagisa whined.

"It's because it'll be easier for me to tell him on what he needs to do," Haru said as he handed Makoto pages of the manga they were working on, and the screentones.

"You didn't let me sit there when it was my first time working for you though!" Nagisa said.

"...I like how he looks," Haru said, causing Makoto to blush.

"...Y-you like how he...looks?" Rei questioned. Haru simply nodded.

"I do have to admit...he has such great muscles!" Gou said. For some reason, Makoto could actually see sparkles around her.

"U-um...thank...you?" Makoto was unsure if that was the right thing to say.

"You'll have to excuse Gou-chan here, she is a muscle maniac!" Nagisa said.

"I-I'm not! I just appreciate good muscles! That's all!" Gou said.

"Yet, you're still admiring other men's muscles when you have a boyfriend," Rei said.

"S-shut up! I need to have variety! It's boring to just admire one set of muscles everyday!" Gou said.

"Ah ha! So you admit you're a muscles maniac!" Nagisa said.

"Why you little-"

"Eh hem," Haru said.

"S-sorry...Haru..." Gou said.

"...Look, since you're all being chatterboxes today, I guess we might as well tell Makoto on what you guys usually work on," Haru suggested.

"Great idea! that way we'll know each other better and we'll all be great friends and we'll go see a movie and-"

"Nagisa! that is improper grammar you're using!" Rei said.

"Not only that, but I'm pretty sure we're not going to see a movie right after we get to know each other," Haru sighed.

"Aw man!" Nagisa whined.

"Right, anyways, I shall introduce what I do here," Rei said.

"Aw, but I wanted to tell Makoto what I do," Nagisa whined.

"You barely do anything, Nagisa," Gou said.

"Hey!" Nagisa exclaimed.

"Let me finish please, anyways, I usually draw the backgrounds and do a bit of the text," Rei said.

"Wow, that's amazing, the backgrounds are very beautiful, especially the flower backgrounds," Makoto praised. Rei fumbled with his glasses and his face was all flustered.

"T-thank you...M-Makoto-senpai..." Rei said, clearly not use to getting compliments from others that much.

"What about you G- um...Kou?" Makoto asked.

"Well I do the majority of the text and lettering, Haru did say that I have great writing," Gou said.

"Well I believe it, every time I read the text, I'm always amazed by how neat they are," Makoto said.

"T-thank you, Makoto! Not only do you have great muscles...you're very sweet...if I wasn't dating Seijuurou right now, I'd totally ask you out," Gou sighed.

"U-um...thanks...I guess?"

"Alright alright! now it's my turn! I do the beta, buy supplies, buy snacks, and I also do the coloring!" Nagisa said.

"Coloring?"

"Well...since colorist aren't really needed that much for making mangas...I usually just color the cover or something," Nagisa explained.

"I see," Makoto said.

"Yeah, if only mangas could just be fully colored so us poor colorists have more work to do," Nagisa said.

"That would take too much time, besides...color hurts my eyes," Haru said.

"That would mean your eyes are hurting constantly then," Nagisa said.

"He got you there Haru," Gou said.

"Hmph."

"Yes! I win...oh but recently, I've been drawing vehicles! so I'm now useful, so you guys can't say I don't do much," Nagisa said.

"Technically, you still don't do much since you usually ignore your work and just eat all the snacks you bought while watching TV," Rei said.

"H-hey! don't be mean Rei-chan!" Nagisa whined.

"I'm not being mean, I'm being honest here," Rei replied.

"Hmph!" Nagisa turned his head and crossed his arms.

"Well now that that's over with, let's get back to-"

"Hold on a minute Haru! you didn't say what you do!" Nagisa said.

"I don't need to explain, I'm sure Makoto knows what I do here," Haru said.

"Of course, you draw the most amazing looking characters, animals, even amazing looking creatures. Your art is so amazing that it's almost photo realistic! Everytime I see your mangas, I can't help but be amazed by how beautiful your work is," Makoto said. When Makoto was done with his praise for Haru's work, he looked around and saw everyone looking at him, while Haru was trying, but failed, to hiding his blush. "D-did...I say something weird?" Makoto asked.

"No...but...I've never seen someone like Haru's work that much!" Gou said.

"Yes, especially when his stories are...odd..." Rei said.

"More like terrible!" Nagisa exclaimed.

"Nagisa! Don't be rude!" Rei exclaimed.

"It's fine Rei, let's just get back to work, we have a deadline after all," Haru said.

"R-right," Rei said. Everyone got back to work, while Haru shortly explained to Makoto on how to cut the screentones. They worked for a couple of hours, taking breaks once in awhile, and when it was around six in the evening, Nagisa, Rei, and Gou packed up their stuff and were heading home.

"See you tomorrow Haru-chan!" Nagisa said.

"Great work everyone," Haru said.

"You too," Nagisa, Rei, and Gou said. Everyone left, leaving Makoto and Haru by themselves.

"...You can leave as well since this is your first day," Haru said.

"I don't mind, I'd rather finish up a few more screentones and maybe work on the beta for a few pages," Makoto said.

"Alright, then I'll cook us some dinner then," Haru said.

"Eh? Y-you don't have to do that," Makoto said.

"I insist, whenever they stay a bit longer, I usually make dinner for everyone, it's actually nice to cook for someone once in awhile," Haru said.

"I see...well...thank you Haru-sensei," Makoto said.

"...Haru," Haru said.

"Hm?"

"Haru...you can just call...Haru," Haru said. His ears became red, but Makoto couldn't see them.

"I-I see...well...thank you...Haru," Makoto said.

"...Thank you as well," Haru said.

"For what?"

"For saying all that nice stuff about my work...I know I'm not great with stories...but it's nice having someone appreciate my artwork, especially the way you said it," Haru said.

"U-um...don't mention it! I'm actually a bit embarrassed from saying all that, but I'm glad my words made you happy, Haru," Makoto said.

"Uh huh...anyways, dinner will be mackerel," Haru said.

"Wow...you really are obsessed with mackerel, Haru," Makoto laughed.

Haru doesn't know why, but Makoto's laughter was music to Haru's ears.

* * *

**Some Gou x Seijuurou moments~**

"Gou-chan! I'm here to pick you up!" A man with orange-red hair said.

"Aw, you don't have to do that for me," Gou said.

"Well...since I'm your boyfriend and all, I thought it would be a nice gesture," the man said.

"That's sweet, you're just lucky my big brother wasn't able to pick me up today," Gou said.

"Rin still has a grudge against me dating you still?" the man said.

"Yes, especially when you accidentally groped my chest that one time, Seijuurou," Gou said coldly.

"T-that was by accident! I swear I didn't see that rock!" Seijuurou said.

"It was a pebble," Gou huffed as she started speeding up her walking speed.

"A stone!" Seijuurou said.

"...You know what, I think I'll walk home on my own," Gou said as she started walking away from Seijuurou.

"Gou? Gou sweetheart! You know I'm sorry! Gou? Gou!" Seijuurou exclaimed as he started running after her.

He then tripped on a rock, or stone...maybe even a pebble.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Woohoo! hoped you enjoyed that chapter, even though it was more of an introduction of the rest of the gang, but hey! that's how story writing works I guess, where you need to at least introduce everyone in your story, no matter how tedious it is.
> 
> Also, my female OC is going to be in this story, but I'm having trouble whether she be in the manga everyone is making, or be an actual person that the gang meets, so I'll possibly open up a poll on , while I let people leave comments on Archive of Our Own, so yeah! if you want my OC to just be introduced as a character in the manga Haru is making then vote for that, or if you want my OC to be an actual person that Haru and everyone meets, then vote for that one, so yeah! Hope you'll guys will help me with this choice, voting will end on July 10.
> 
> Anyways! I'll see you in the next one! Laters!


	3. Mackerel Sandwiches and Co-Writers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Makoto is starting to feel more welcome in the group, Haru learns that his stories are not doing so great, Rin's blood pressure has probably increased in the last 2 minutes, and everyone, but Makoto, are getting tired of Haru's mackerel problem.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another chapter another HaruMako scandals! Also thanks to my friends, boyfriend, and YOU GUYS! for telling me where I should put my OC in the story, I will mention that my OC won't have a huge impact on the characters, so don't expect anything big from them, but the whole Makoto being an adorable goofball and Haru being the stoic guy he is will be a huge thing...sorta!

It's already been a week since Makoto became Haru's assistant, and already he has become great friends with everyone. Makoto has learned how Rei was studying to become a scientist, Nagisa was studying to become a pastry maker, while Gou was studying to become a manager for a swim team. Makoto could understand why Rei and Nagisa wanted to study for the dream jobs they plan on getting since Rei is a smart fellow, while Nagisa has a sweet tooth, but he did not understand why Gou wanted to be a manager. He then found out that it was mostly her boyfriend's idea...that and because she could admire all the muscles she would see everyday.

"I-is that really your reason?" Makoto asked.

"Of course! all those muscles...those...toned muscles! I do love Seijuurou's muscles and all, and I also love yours Makoto, but a girl needs variety after all," Gou said.

"R-right...whatever you say Gou-chan," Makoto said.

"Gou-chan?" Gou glared.

"I-I mean...Kou-chan!" Makoto corrected himself.

"...You know what...since your a really sweet guy and I feel really relax whenever you're around...I'll let you call me Gou," Gou said and then smiled at Makoto.

"Eh? What about us? We've been your friends since high school!" Nagisa exclaimed.

"Don't care, the only people I'll ever allow to call me Gou is my mom, big brother, Seijuurou, and now Makoto, so don't complain Nagisa!" Gou exclaimed.

"That's totally unfair!"

"I don't care if it's unfair!"

The two continued to argue until Haru came back into the room and told them to get back to work.

"Oi...if you two don't stop your chatter then I'll reduce your pay," Haru said.

"Eh!? You can't do that! I need the money to go on that date with Seijuurou!" Gou whined.

"And I need the money so I can buy some strawberry cakes!" Nagisa exclaimed.

"Nagisa, you really need to reduce your consumption of sweets," Rei suggested.

"You're just jealous that no matter how many sweets I eat, I'll still be skinny," Nagisa said.

"I-I am not!" Rei exclaimed.

"Rei, if you start arguing, I'll reduce your pay as well," Haru sighed.

"P-please don't!" Rei begged.

Everyone finally settled down and continued to work. Makoto then asked Haru on how he met everyone, since the three already knew each other since high school.

"I've also met them in high school, but I was their upperclassman back then," Haru explained.

"I see, so you've all known each other for a very long time," Makoto said.

"Yep! and I remember Haru use to be a great swimmer!" Nagisa said.

"You use to swim?"

"I still swim, but I just don't swim competitively anymore," Haru said.

"Why's that?"

"It was never my passion, but drawing was. Swimming seemed to be more of a personal hobby to be honest," Haru explained.

"Yeah, and I remember Rin getting pissed off about that, but look at Rin now! He's an editor for Haru-chan!" Nagisa said.

"Rin also swam competitively?" Makoto asked.

"Yep! He was the fastest swimmer I knew...well until I met Haru, but that's a long story," Gou said.

"Well...even though you had to give up swimming for the Olympics or something like that...I'm somewhat glad you didn't swim competitively. I'm sorry if that sounds selfish of me to say," Makoto said.

"Don't worry...but may I asked why?"

"...Well...if you did continue the swimming route...I feel like I would never be here and meet all of you and become great friends with all of you," Makoto said.

"M-Makoto-san...that was beautiful," Rei said as he tried to hold back tears.

"Now don't be a huge sap Rei-chan," Nagisa said.

"Eh!?"

"I'm sure...no matter which route I take...I- I mean...we'll eventually meet Makoto," Haru said quietly, but enough for everyone to hear.

"Haru..."

"Aw! I didn't know you could be so romantic Haru-chan! I guess you have a bit of a crush on Makoto then~"

"Nagisa if you don't finish drawing that car then I'll cut your pay by half," Haru warned.

"Wah! So cruel!" Nagisa whined as he continued drawing the car.

Makoto chuckled and continued to cut the screentones, but couldn't help but be happy at Haru's kind words.

* * *

The next day, however, wasn't so great.

"What do you mean I need to write my stories better?" Haru asked Rin in an almost angry tone.

"I meant what I meant! You're artwork isn't cutting it anymore, we're losing sales on your mangas because a lot of people can't seem to get into the story at all!" Rin exclaimed.

"Rin, please calm down," Sousuke said. Makoto met Sousuke a couple of times when Rin comes over to check on them, or more specifically, Haru. Makoto then knew that Sousuke was Rin's boyfriend, and he also knew that Sousuke seemed like a nice guy.

"I'm not calming down until this asshole here writes better! I mean come on! Why is Hinata having a full discussion about swimming and mackerel!?" Rin said as he held up one of Haru's mangas and showed the page he was talking about.

"Why not? There's not that many female protagonists in shoujo mangas that talk about the beauty of swimming and mackerel," Haru replied.

"...That's it...I'm gonna kill him!" Rin exclaimed as he lunged towards Haru, but luckily Sousuke was holding him back.

"Rin don't kill him!" Sousuke exclaimed.

"I'm going to kill him! I'll kill him by making him choke on his own mackerel that he loves so much!" Rin exclaimed as he tried to grab Haru.

"B-big brother! If you kill Haru then where am I going to get my pay from!?" Gou exclaimed.

"Don't care! Just get another job, maybe find a job where your employer isn't a useless scumbag!" Rin exclaimed.

"No way, with school being so stressful, I need a more relaxing job, and right now working for Haru is like heaven for me," Gou said.

"Well you'll have to find another relaxing job then because I'm gonna strangle this bastard!" Rin exclaimed as he tried to lunge towards Haru once again, but failed because of Sousuke once again.

"Seriously, you need to stop. My arms are getting tired right now," Sousuke sighed.

"U-um...if it isn't such a bother...maybe I could possibly change the story...a tiny bit," Makoto meekly said.

"What do you mean?" Rei asked.

"Well...I thought that instead of changing Haru's story completely...why not add or at least arrange it to make it more interesting," Makoto suggested.

"How do we do that?" Nagisa said.

"Well...how about this," Makoto then looked over at the pages that has Hinata talking about mackerel and swimming, and then started to write down something on a blank piece of paper.

"Oi...what are you doing?" Rin asked.

"Give me a sec...and done! Here, why don't you all read this," Makoto said as he slid the paper he wrote on towards the center of the table.

Everyone crowded around the table and crouched down a bit to read it better, luckily Makoto's handwriting was big enough to let everyone read.

* * *

_Hinata continued to talk about the wonders of swimming and mackerel, when suddenly she heard a chuckle from her best friend._

_"He he...Hina-chan really loves swimming and mackerel, don't you?" Hina's best friend, Yamada, said._

_"Uh huh, they're the only things I care about," Hinata said._

_"Really? ...what about me then, or how about Hiro-san, Shin-kun...you sister...and that one boy who was half American and half Japanese...um John-san?" Yamada said._

_"..." Hinata started to fidget in her seat a bit and her face became a bit flushed._

_"...You...and those guys are...okay to have around...most of the time," Hinata mumbled._

_"I knew you like us! I also know you like your sister's nephew," Yamada said._

_"Of course I like him! He's such an adorable kid!" Hinata stood up and proclaimed._

_Even though Hinata had such a stoic face as she said that, Yamada couldn't help but laugh at the sparkles coming from Hinata's eyes._

_"Oh Hinata, you're really strange...but that's what I like about you," Yamada said._

_The two continued to talk, or more like Yamada continued to talk, while Hinata listened._

* * *

"That's pretty much what I got so far, but maybe if I saw the other parts of the manga, I could get some ideas on how to improve the story a tiny bit," Makoto said.

"...This is perfect!" Rin said.

"It is?" Makoto asked a bit surprised.

"Yes! We actually see some character development from the main character! Not only that, but the best friend is actually useful!" Rin exclaimed. Makoto could practically see tears coming from his eyes.

"I-I see...um...you're not going to cry are you Rin-san?" Makoto asked a bit worried.

"I-I'm not going to c-cry..." Rin tried to say, but his eyes were now leaking with tears.

"R-Rin-san!"

"Big brother! That's so embarrassing!" Gou whined.

"There there Rin, I know...you're really happy...but I'm pretty sure you shouldn't be crying over it," Sousuke said as he handed Rin some tissues out of nowhere.

"Idiot...anyways, Makoto, I want you to write the stories from now on," Rin said.

"Eh? W-well...I um...I'm not sure if I can, you see I can only revise or at least get an idea from the original concept...I-I'm not that confident in writing plots or anything like that," Makoto said.

"Hmm...then...we'll have Haru pitch his stupid ideas, and you just edit them, how's that?" Rin suggested.

"Well...that does seem to be alright...unless...I mean...if Haru approves of this of course," Makoto said as he looked at Haru and waited for his answer.

"...Well...I do like this improvement you made on the swimming and mackerel discussion, and it looked like you didn't really take away too much of my ideas...I'll let you edit my stories," Haru said.

"Great, not that I would have allowed you to say no anyways Haru," Rin said.

"Hmph."

"So starting tomorrow Makoto, you'll be out writer...or at least co-writer," Rin said.

"I-I'll do my best!" Makoto said.

"Great...by the way Haru, is lunch almost ready?" Rin asked.

"Uh huh," Haru said as he stood up and went into the kitchen.

"Great! What are we having for lunch?" Nagisa asked.

"Mackerel sandwich," Haru answered as he held up a huge plate with a bunch of mackerel sandwiches on it. Everyone, but Makoto, groaned. It seemed to Makoto that pretty much everyone was tired of Haru's mackerel addiction.

* * *

Once again, everyone left when it was close to six in the evening, and Makoto stayed a bit longer to finish up his work. It was almost a routine for both Haru and Makoto. Makoto would stay a bit longer, Haru would make dinner for two, and both Haru and Makoto would talk, while they eat.

"You really don't have to make dinner for me Haru, I'm sure I'll be fine eating dinner a bit late," Makoto said.

"Yeah, but I do know you're not a great cook, and I'm pretty sure eating instant noodles isn't going to cut it anymore," Haru said.

"Eh? How do you know that!?" Makoto exclaimed.

"That one time you were too exhausted to go home, and you stayed at my place for the night. You tend to talk a bit in your sleep," Haru smiled a tiny bit.

"S-so embarrassing! I-I didn't say anything weird...did I?" Makoto asked.

"No...unless you count Captain Makoto or Nanami is my waifu as being weird," Haru said.

"Ugh!" Makoto said as he hid his face behind his hands.

"...Thank you...by the way," Haru said.

"Eh? For what?"

"For not...changing my story...I mean...you could have written a completely different story and I would have been fine with it you know," Haru said.

"...Well...I could...but I didn't want to. This is Haru's story after all...and changing it would not make the manga Haru's would it? So I prefer just editing it a bit so that the story will appeal to the readers, but still keep your charm in it, besides, I agree with the whole female protagonist needing to say something different, I've read a few other shoujo mangas, and even though they're nice, they kinda almost say the same thing," Makoto admitted.

"...I thought you said you couldn't come up with a plot without seeing the original story," Haru said.

"Well...I might have lied to get Rin off of both our backs, I kinda feel awful for doing that, but it was the quickest way to end the discussion," Makoto said.

"So you can make up a story," Haru said.

"Yeah, literature was always my best subject," Makoto said.

"...Well...thank you..." Haru said.

"No problem! I would never change my idol's work after all!" Makoto said. Haru could practically see the sparkles in Makoto's eyes.

"...By the way, you can stay over anytime you want," Haru said suddenly.

"Eh? I-I don't want to be a bother-"

"You're not...I like having you around," Haru said.

"Eh? R-really? You're not just saying that because you secretly want to hear what else I say in my sleep are you?"

"No...well a little bit, but mostly because...just like what Gou said...you have a calming aura around you, it's nice," Haru said as he rested his head on his hand and looked away. Makoto could see his ears turning red.

Makoto blushed and started to stutter.

"W-well then...I-I'll accept your offer for whenever I'm too tired...though I will probably have to start bring my clothes with me," Makoto said.

"...You could always leave some of them here if you like," Haru said.

"T-that's v-very kind of you, H-Haru," Makoto stuttered. His face becoming completely red.

The two sat quietly and continued to eat their dinner, both trying to avoid eye contact.

* * *

**High School Moments~**

"Nagisa, you should really cut down on the sweets," Rei said.

"Aw don't be jealous because I can still look good after eating a lot of sweets," Nagisa said.

"I-I'm not jealous!" Rei exclaimed.

"Will you two ever be quiet? We still need to get members if we're going to open the swimming club!" Gou said.

"I'm still surprised you agreed to do this Gou-san," Rei said.

"It's Kou, and why not? My big brother is on a swimming team, and it would be nice to have a race against his team!" Gou said.

"I suppose, but we still need four members to start the club, and we need another member to enter in a swimming competition," Rei pointed out.

"Well...let's just focus on getting a member to open the club, and we'll worry about other thing later," Gou said.

"Maybe we should give out Iwatobi-chan keychains!" Nagisa suggested.

"How's that suppose to help us?" Rei asked.

"Well, if people want to get the keychain, they'll have to join the club! Simple!" Nagisa said.

"That is not simple! Besides, where are we suppose to get Iwatobi-chan keychains?" Rei asked.

"We'll make them ourselves!" Nagisa said.

"That seems like too much effort...hey! let's asked that guy over there!" Gou said as she pointed at a figure in the distant.

"Maybe he'll join!" Nagisa said.

"I highly doubt it...just look at all those bandages he has! Was he in a fight recently?" Rei said.

"Who knows? But we should ask him anyways since we're desperate!" Nagisa said as he started walking towards the figure.

"N-Nagisa! come back here!" Rei exclaimed, but Nagisa was already in front of the figure.

"Hello! My name is Nagisa, and me and my friends were wondering if you would like to join our swimming club!" Nagisa said.

"...Swimming...club?" The figure asked.

"Uh huh! We're going to start a swimming club, but we need one more member just to open it, so what do you say, will you be one of our members?" Nagisa hoped.

"...Swimming...club...pool...water...water!" The figure then straighten up and his eye's were sparkling.

"Is that a yes?" Nagisa asked.

"...If I become a member...then I'll be able to swim then?" The figure asked.

"Well...yes of course! but we do have to wait until the season is a bit warmer, but that won't take long!" Nagisa said.

"...I do it then, I'll join," the figure said.

"Really!? Hey guys! we got ourselves a club member!" Nagisa said as he waved for the two to come over.

"I can't believe you actually persuaded him!" Gou said.

"Y-yes...but are you sure we should trust him...he does look like he got beaten up pretty bad," Rei said as he pointed at the bandages around the figure's head and hand.

"Oh these...I got them after staying up all night to finish a manga I was working on," the figure said.

"Manga?" Everyone exclaimed.

"You write mangas?" Nagisa asked.

"Yeah, I'm actually a mangaka," Haru said.

"Wow, you're really young to be a manga artist," Gou said.

"You're never too young to work in something you love...at least that's what my grandmother told me," Haru said.

"I see...hey wait a minute! You can help us with making Iwatobi-chan keychains!" Nagisa said.

"You're still on that plan!?" Rei exclaimed.

"Sure why not, I do need a break from drawing all the time," the figure said.

"Great! By the way, what's you name?" Nagisa asked.

"Nanase Haruka, but you can call me Haru," Haru said.

This was a beginning of a different story, that will never be told honestly, but it is nice to mention at least.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed that chapter! And hey! I showed how the guys met! Did you spot any Gekkan Shoujo Nozaki-kun references in there, at least somewhere in the end?
> 
> Slight spoilers for Danganronpa fans out there~
> 
> You're also wondering who's Makoto's waifu is, it's Chiaki Nanami from Danganronpa 2 and spoiler: Danganronpa 3 Despair Arc.
> 
> I saw the first episode of despair arc and omg I'm in love with the anime, not only for being humorous compared to Future Arc, but for also having my waifu in there! I seriously wanted to cry happy tears when I saw her there 3 I highly recommend watching Despair Arc, as well as Future Arc even though that one has a more...serious atmosphere compared to Despair Arc, but seriously! I love the series!
> 
> Anyways hope you enjoyed it, reviews and favorites are much appreciated, and I'll see ya in the next chapter! Laters!


	4. At the Beach

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everyone decides to go to the beach to get some inspiration for the next chapter and things just get out of hand.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yo! it's been awhile since I've updated this story huh? Well I'm back to write another chapter and what better way to celebrate the Summer season then have a beach story...chapter...thing??? I don't know...anyways enjoy!

"...You want us to do what?" 

"Like I said, we're going to the beach," Rin said with an annoyed huff.

"I don't see why we have to go, shouldn't you and your boyfriend go on your own," Haru sighed.

"Well if you haven't notice Haru, it's close to being Summer, and so far you haven't once made a beach chapter in any of your mangas," Rin said.

"So what? I don't need to put a beach chapter in my manga," Haru said.

"Actually Haru-chan, it's well known that if a shoujo manga has at least a couple of beach scenes, then people will start getting interested!" Nagisa said.

"And where did you get that info from?" Rei asked.

"Um...nowhere! I made up on the spot!" Nagisa exclaimed.

"Then that's not a good reasoning! There's not real proof!" Rei exclaimed.

"Geez, you two should either shut up or get married already, heavens you already sound like a married couple as of now," Gou sighed.

"M-married couple!?" Rei squeaked.

"Married couple huh? ...It's a good thing Rei is very cute and just my type!" Nagisa said.

"What is you type Nagisa?" Gou asked.

"Rei-chan!" Nagisa said as he gave Rei a hug.

"N-Nagisa! Not in front of everyone!" Rei exclaimed as his face became red.

"...Right, anyways we need a beach chapter, and since the last time I asked you to make one...it was terrible," Rin said.

"You know, for someone who loves the water, I'm surprise you don't know anything about the beach Haru-sensei," Gou said.

"That's because I don't go to the beach that much, it's too noisy and crowded," Haru said.

"Yet the public pool is fine- you know what....forget it, but you're going to the beach to do some research whether you like it or not," Rin said.

"I'm not going to like it, and I don't want to go, so there," Haru huffed as he continued drawing the main protagonist's face.

"Why you...Makoto, can you convince this guy...Makoto?" Rin looked around the room and finally noticed that the giant man isn't in the room. "Where is he?"

"Makoto-kun texted me saying he'll be a bit late coming in today since there's a lot of traffic right now," Gou explained.

"Great, the one guy I can trust to help me with your stubborn behavior, you know Haru, you're just a big, fat, piece of sh-"

"I'm here! S-sorry I was late!" Makoto barged through the door. Makoto was leaning over a bit and resting his hands on his knees as he try to gain back his breathing.

"Geez...did you run a marathon or something?" Rin asked.

"Oh no...it's just that I lost my contacts this morning, and I spent a good few minutes trying to find them, but I gave up when I realized I was going to be late, so I just grabbed my glasses and well I couldn't beat the rush hour, so it took me awhile," Makoto said as he straighten up and went to his desk.

Everyone stayed silent and stared at the young man wearing the glasses.

"...What? Is there something on my face?" Makoto asked.

"No...it's just that...I didn't know you wore glasses Makoto-kun," Gou said.

"Oh well, I usually where these when I'm reading or studying, I just wear contacts for when I'm outside or something, luckily I'm not completely blind, but it would be problematic to do my work without my contacts, so here I am wearing my glasses...you guys don't think I look weird with them do I?" Makoto started to feel a bit self-conscious.

"No...you actually look good in them," Rin said.

"R-really?"

"Yeah! you look like a model Mako-chan! Oh do a pose for us!" Nagisa said.

"Actually do a pose without your shirt, you would look like one of those shirtless models," Gou sighed dreamily.

"You two should really control yourselves, but I'll admit, the power of glasses has a great impact on making people look beautiful," Rei said a bit smugly.

"Oh really? Then how come you don't look that great?" Gou teased.

"W-what!?"

"Aw don't worry Rei-chan! I still love you!" Nagisa said as he hugged Rei affectionately.

"N-Nagisa! What did I just say!"

"Well...t-thanks everyone...oh what does Haru think about them...eh?" When Makoto turned towards Haru, Haru's face darken and his hands were in front of him as his fingers twitched a bit.

"M-Must...draw...face..." Haru said as he grabbed his sketchbook and was leaning towards Makoto until a fist came in contact to his head.

"Ow..." Haru said as he dropped his sketchbook and rubbed the spot Rin hit him.

"Stop looking like a pervert," Rin glared.

"Hmph," Haru looked away, but tried to hide his blush.

"Anyways, Makoto I'm glad you came in at the right time," Rin said.

"Oh um...why?"

"I want everyone here to go to the beach and get some info so we can make a beach chapter, and I need you to convince Haru here to do it," Rin said.

"For the last time, I don't want to-"

"Oh the beach! I would love to go, I haven't been to the beach in a long time, it would be nice to go," Makoto said excitingly.

"...Like I said, we're going to the beach tomorrow," Haru said.

"What you didn't-" Haru put his hand over Rin's mouth as everyone cheered.

"Yay! we're going to the beach! I'll bring the food!" Nagisa said.

"I'll bring the healthier food since I know you're going to bring nothing but junk food," Rei said.

"Hey!"

"Oh I can't wait to go to the beach and see all those...muscles..." Gou sighed.

"Um...right! It's going to be fun, huh Haru?" Makoto smiled.

"...Yeah...sure," Haru sighed, but faintly smiled at everyone's enthusiasm. Everyone continued to cheer, but soon got back to work and finish the chapter that needed to be finish for the upcoming deadline.

* * *

 

"Wow...everyone was really excited to go to the beach huh?" Makoto said.

"Uh huh..."

"...I'm sorry if I kinda forced the whole beach trip on you Haru, I know you don't really wanna go, but everyone just looked so excited and I...well you know," Makoto said.

"It's alright, I don't mind, though it's going to be a pain in the ass since we have to travel far away just to go to the beach," Haru said.

"Yeah, I guess that's what happens when you live in Tokyo, far away from the nearest body of water," Makoto laughed.

The two went silent as they continue to finish up their work, when suddenly Makoto spoke up again.

"You know...I'm actually afraid of the ocean," Makoto admitted.

"What? But...you wanted to go to the beach? Why didn't you say anything?" Haru said as he looked up and stared at Makoto.

"...Everyone looked so happy...and I thought that maybe...if we went to the beach it'll be a great time for all of us to bond and be close...and maybe...I can just get over this fear of mine...I don't know...it's silly huh?" Makoto asked.

"...Of course not, being afraid of the water isn't something you should be ashamed of, I probably don't understand why you're afraid of it, but...it's something I shouldn't judge, everyone is scared of something after all," Haru said.

"Yeah...I guess," Makoto said.

"...And everyone learns to conquer their fears...don't worry Makoto...I know you'll be able to conquer your fear of the ocean...but don't worry me...and everyone will be there to help you out," Haru said.

"...Thank you, Haru," Makoto smiled and got back to work.

The tension decreased and everything became calm. Even though Haru doesn't know why Makoto is afraid of the ocean, he understands. In some ways, the two grew closer.

* * *

 

"Are we there yet?" Nagisa whined.

"We'll get there when we get there!" Rin exclaimed.

"Hey! big brother! Nagisa hit my knee!" Gou complained.

"No I didn't!" Nagisa said.

"Yes you did!" Gou argued.

"If you two don't shut up, I'm turning around and we're going home!" Rin said.

"I wouldn't mind that to be honest," Haru said.

"You! Don't say anything!" Rin said.

Everyone was currently driving to the nearest beach in Sousuke's uncle's van.

"It was really nice of your uncle to let us borrow his van for this trip, Sousuke-san," Makoto said.

"Yeah, well I thought it would be a pain if we all drove in two separate cars," Sousuke said.

"Yeah like it isn't a pain right now?" Rin said.

"Now don't lose your temper, would it be better if I drive?" Sousuke said.

"No way, I know if we stop now, then Haru is going to make a dash escape," Rin said.

"No I...okay yeah...I would," Haru said.

"H-Haru...but um...were the ropes necessary?" Makoto asked.

"You know how hard it was to get him into the van, tying him with rope was our only choice Makoto," Rin said.

"I-I see...but did you have to knock him out with that fire hydrant just to tie the rope on him!" Makoto exclaimed.

"It was the only way," Rin said.

"Actually...couldn't you just ask him? You didn't try that at all Rin," Sousuke pointed out.

"....Like I said...it was the only way," Rin said. Everyone stayed silent and try not to make Rin even more pissed.

"Oh we're here!" Nagisa said as he pushed his face against the window.

"Oi! don't leave your face print on the window, I want to keep this van as clean as possible," Sousuke said.

"Oh...then I guess I shouldn't have had those chips then..." Nagisa said.

"Wait what...you have got to be kidding me..." Sousuke sighed as he looked at the mess Nagisa created.

"Eh he...sorry!," Nagisa said. Sousuke glared at Nagisa and you could faintly hear a growl coming from him.

"We'll deal with it later, anyways you! start getting ideas, and everyone else, come up with ideas!" Rin ordered.

"Yes sir!" Everyone said as they all got out of the van and headed towards the changing area.

"Seriously...I'm going to kill that brat," Sousuke sighed as he took out a portable vacuum cleaner.

"Yeah well...you won't be so stress after the fun we're going to have later," Rin winked causing the giant man to blush slightly.

"You're going to be the death of me one of these days," Sousuke smiled gently and started to clean up the mess Nagisa left.

* * *

 

"Take this!" Nagisa splashed some water onto Rei.

"H-hey!" Rei said as he tried to not get any of the water onto his face.

"Don't play to roughly you two!" Makoto shouted at them as he sat next to Haru on the sand. "How's the idea for the beach chapter coming along?"

"Hmm...I think I got something, what do you think?" Haru asked as he passed over the notebook with the story.

"Let's see here..."

* * *

 

_"Wah! Hina-chan! please save me from this awful shark!" Yamada exclaimed._

_"Don't worry Yama-chan! here I come!" Hinata raced towards the ocean and once she was close to Yamada, she punch the shark as hard as she can, sending the shark flying into the air._

_"Wah! Hina-chan is amazing...and surprisingly strong!" Yamada exclaimed._

_"Naturally," Hinata gave her a thumbs up._

_"But it was weird that the shark was red," Yamada said._

_"Hmph! who cares, now let's go home, away from this awful beach and eat some mackerel!" Hinata said._

_"Of course! Whatever you say!" Yamada agreed as the two left the beach and headed home to eat some well cooked mackerel._

_The End._

* * *

 

"...."

"..."

"...Haru...that wasn't nice to make Hina-chan beat up that shark that obviously is suppose to be Rin," Makoto sighed. Haru pouted and looked away. "Not only that, but this is way too short, so you better start thinking of a new idea," Makoto said.

"Ugh...can't you do it?" Haru asked.

"Now Haru, I'm only editing the story, it's your job to create the general idea," Makoto said.

"It's too much effort, besides there's nothing here that inspirational," Haru said.

"Hmm...maybe a good swim will help!" Makoto stood up and grabbed Haru's arm and dragged him into the ocean.

"Are you sure about this Makoto?" Haru asked as he was worried for him.

"Don't worry, as long as we're in the shallow part, I'll be fine," Makoto said.

"Alright, but if you want to get out, you can tell me," Haru said.

"Thank you, but right now we're focusing on you," Makoto said as he dragged Haru further in the ocean. The two started to swim a bit and were enjoying the water and each other's company.

"This is nice," Makoto said as he started to do a little backstroke.

"Yeah...the water feels just right today," Haru said.

"Yeah...but...I'm really happy that I got to spend the day with everyone today...especially you Haru," Makoto said. Haru slightly blushed at the statement and put his head down into the water.

"....Yeah...the beach is actually tolerable because I'm with you guys," Haru agreed. Makoto laughed.

"...You know what...I think I wanna try swimming a bit farther," Makoto said.

"Are you sure?" Haru asked.

"Yeah...I think it's time for me to face my fears...besides...you'll be there to save me if I drown!" Makoto laughed.

"D-don't joke about that idiot!" Haru said.

"Sorry sorry...well...here I go!" Makoto started swimming farther and farther away from the beach, with Haru close behind him. Once the two made a good distance, Makoto started to cheer. "I...I did it..."

"Yeah...you did," Haru said as he smiled gently at Makoto.

"I did it! I did it! Thank you so much Haru!" Makoto said.

"Why are you thank me? I didn't do anything," Haru said.

"Yes you did...you were right there next to me, and you supported me...so thank you," Makoto smiled. He then swam closer to Haru and gave him a hug, causing the smaller man to blush at the contact.

"Ah...this is embarrassing isn't it?" Makoto then realized as his face became red.

"...No...it's...nice," Haru said as he returned the hug.

"Oi! You two! What the heck are you doing!?" They heard Rin's voice in the distance. They turned their heads and saw him swimming towards them.

"R-Rin!" Makoto said.

"Oi! What are you two doing looking like a stupid couple! You got work to do!" Rin said.

"Hey! Don't ruin the moment!" Haru said.

"I don't care about your stupid moment! You have work to do!"

"Well excuse me! I could have just kept the idea with you as a shark and getting punched in the nose in, but of course Makoto didn't think it was nice of me," Haru said.

"S-shark...punched in the nose...What the fuck are you talking about!?" Rin exclaimed.

"What it sounds like," Haru said.

"U-um guys..."

"Why you little! I should just drown you right now," Rin said.

"Go ahead and try," Haru glared.

"Guys!"

"What!?"

"G-giant wave!" Makoto pointed at a giant wave coming towards them.

"Oh sh-"

* * *

 

"Hey guys...don't you think it's time for us to go home now?" Gou said.

"Aw, but we're not done with this sand castle!" Nagisa complained.

"Well if you would have listened to me then we could have gotten this done hours ago!" Rei said.

"But it's more fun if we took our time working on it!" Nagisa said.

"If by taking our time you mean destroying part of the castle you mean," Rei said.

"It was by accident!"

"Guys! if you're done, I'm going to look for Haru-sensei, Makoto-kun, and my big brother," Gou said as she walked away.

"Okay! then we'll clean up here then...after we finish this castle," Nagisa said the last part quietly.

"I heard that!"

* * *

 

Gou walked around the beach and then spotted familiar heads in the ocean.

"Hey guys! what are you doing over there? We need to get going soon!" Gou shouted at them.

"W-we can't!" Rin said.

"Huh? Why not?" Gou asked.

"We just...we just can't!" Rin exclaimed. Gou puffed her cheeks and then went into the water and started swimming towards them.

"I'm coming in after you whether you like it or not!" Gou said.

"Wait! Stop! don't come any closer!" Makoto exclaimed.

"Stop swimming!" Rin shouted.

"Also, don't look down!" Haru said.

"W-what? what are you- ....Oh...oh...did you guys..." 

"Yes!"

"Oh dear..." As the three young men started to blush in embarrassment, three swimming trunks floated in front of Gou.

"Oh! I found you swimming trunks!" Gou said.

"Great! throw it over here!" Rin said.

"On it!" As Gou threw the swimming trunks at them, they dropped a few feet away from them and a tiny wave washed them away.

"...Oops," Gou said.

After a long search and Sousuke arriving with towels, the boys found their swim trunks, but lost their dignity.

* * *

 

_"Wah! I can't believe you boys lost your swimming trunks!" Yamada said._

_"S-shut up! it was all that stupid wave's fault!" Hiro exclaimed._

_"S-so embarrassing..." Shin said._

_"Meh, I always swam naked whenever I'm traveling, especially in Europe," Jon said._

_"Jon, go back to America," Hinata deadpanned._

_"Eh! so mean!"_

_"But you got to admit...today was fun, right Hina-chan?" Yamada asked._

_"...Uh huh...the water was good today...especially when I'm hanging out with you guys," Hinata said._

_The group of friends started to leave and go home, most likely to have some mackerel for dinner._

* * *

 

"It's perfect...though I wished you could have left out the mackerel part at the end," Rin sighed.

"Well that's Haru-sensei's style after all," Rei said.

"Yeah! but at least the majority of the story is pretty good! We got our beach chapter, and we had fun at the beach! right Haru-chan!?"

"Sh!" Haru signaled everyone to be quiet. Haru then gestured at Makoto, who was sleeping and had his head against the window.

"Poor guy, guess he got tired," Nagisa said.

"Yes, especially when he conquered his fear," Rei said.

"He's such a sweet guy, I hope we never lose him," Gou said.

Everyone agreed and then faced forwards and enjoyed the rest of the trip back home. Once everyone was now looking away, Haru secretly grabbed Makoto's head gently and placed his head on Haru's shoulder. Haru covered his face with his hand and tried to hide his blush.

"...Sweet dreams, Makoto," Haru said quietly. Makoto smiled gently as he nuzzled in deeper into Haru's shoulder and continued to sleep.

It was a good day at the beach, Haru thought.


	5. Pulling an All-Nighter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rin is angry because the the deadline is coming soon, everyone is panicking because the deadline is coming soon, Makoto is confused because the deadline is coming soon, and Haru feels like giving up because everyone is panicking and because the deadline is coming soon. Looks like they got to pull an all-nighter

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You didn't think I would forget to update this story now did you? Sorry for the long wait for the update, I've been getting lots of ideas for one-shots and possible new stories? I'm not sure...but one of them involves the future fish au possibly *wink wink*
> 
> But yeah! I'll try to update more often for this story, as well as Haru the Android, so no worries! Anyways enjoy!

The day at the beach was fun, and everyone felt relaxed, but now they're back to working on the manga, and everything is back to normal.

"You idiots! the deadline for this volume is coming soon!" Rin shouted.

"...Eh!?" everyone screamed.

So much for getting back to normal.

"What do we do? We're not nearly done!" Rei exclaimed.

"I don't know! Ugh...why did we go to the beach!? We should have just finished the chapters we were suppose to do for this volume!" Gou whined, "I blame you big brother!"

"Me! You guys were the one who were slacking off! Besides, I never said you guys were suppose to be having fun at the beach! In fact, you guys were suppose to be working while you were at the beach!" Rin exclaimed.

"You said no such thing!"

"Yes I did!" 

"No you didn't!"

"Yes I did!" 

"Nah uh! Big brother is lying!"

"I'm not lying! Listen to what your older brother is telling you Gou, and another thing-"

"Shut up!" everyone was surprised, Haru was always the most quietest one in their group, so they never expected him to shout out like that.

"H-Haru-sensei..."

"Look...why should it matter if the deadline is coming, I've been late to my deadlines many times before, yet I still got my mangas out there, so why should we worry now?" Haru sighed.

"Look Haru, this time is different, you have all these assistants helping you now, you're not on your own, that was one of the main reasons why we let you off easy whenever you were late, but now that you have more people helping you, you got no excuses anymore, so you either start working as fast as you can, or we're not publishing you mangas anymore," Rin warned.

"...Fine," Haru said.

"Fine to what? You're going to work faster?"

"No...fine to you not publishing my work anymore," Haru said as he stood up and went into his kitchen.

"...What!?" Rin exclaimed.

"Haru-sensei! y-you're not serious are you!?" Rei exclaimed.

"Yeah Haru-chan, think of all your fans that love your manga!" Nagisa said.

"Why should that matter to me? Like Rin said, no one cares about my mangas anymore, just because it looks great, doesn't mean it's great..." Haru said.

"Yeah but...Mako-chan is helping with the stories...isn't he?" Nagisa looked at Makoto, who was silent throughout the entire conversation.

"He is...but...I shouldn't make him help me on something that is garbage anyways...we should just give up on this manga entirely," Haru said as he started making tea. Suddenly, a loud banging from the desks occurred. Everyone turned their heads and saw Makoto standing up with his hands on his desk. His face was dark.

"...How dare you...Haruka," Makoto said.

"Huh?"

"How dare you! ...you calling your work...garbage...just because that's how you feel...doesn't mean that's how all of your fans feel!" Makoto said.

"Makoto...it's just a manga...there are millions of mangas out there just like this...it shouldn't matter if this one gets discontinued...lots of mangakas discontinue their work," Haru said.

"I know...but like said....most of the mangas I have and read...were from you! a-and...I never expect you to give up so easily like that! ...I don't want you to give up like that!" Makoto said.

"Makoto-san..."

"I know it's been hard...I know the stories weren't that great before I came along...but...it's the deeper meaning in the story that really counts!" Makoto said.

"Oi...Makoto...what are you talking? There's no deeper meaning in any of the words that Haru wrote..." Rin said.

"Yes there is! like I said...I'm not really getting rid of Haru's ideas completely...I'm just...rearranging them just so they make more sense...Haru did put a deeper meaning in there...and I just help reveal them more clearly...for instance...When Hinata-chan was first introduce...she didn't have any friends...until she met Yamada-san and everyone else...she realized that she no longer felt alone as long as she's with people she can enjoy spending time with...or how about the time when Yamada-san was being bullied...Hinata-chan showed her that she needs to be brave and stand up for herself!"

"Makoto-san...I don't think making reference from the manga is proving anything here," Rei said.

"Yes it is...each of these chapters...each of the characters stories...they're all about how you got to face problems head on...and try to find a way to get around them...that's what Hinata and her friends been doing so far...when I first read it...it was difficult to see the message because of how Hinata kept talking about mackerel and all...but it's there...not by what the characters are saying...but by their actions...isn't that what you're trying to do here...Haru?" Makoto said.

Haru was silent the entire time Makoto was talking about his manga and the characters he made. Haru finally looked up and smiled at him, which was very rare.

"...I'm glad...someone finally got it," Haru said.

"Of course...I am your biggest fan after all," Makoto said with determination in his eyes.

"Right...okay...you're right Makoto...I shouldn't give up...not like this...thank you," Haru said.

"You're welcome...Haru-chan," Makoto smiled. The two continued to stare at each other with so much affection that Gou couldn't help but gush at how cute they were, Nagisa couldn't help but inwardly cheer for them, and Rei couldn't help but make an approval nod at them. As for Rin...he just stared at them until he finally got angry.

"Hey! If you're done being all gushy and romantic towards each other, what are we going to do about the deadline!?" Rin exclaimed.

"Hm? Oh right, that," Makoto said as if he finally remembered the problem before.

"Well...got any ideas?" Haru asked.

"Well...it might be very tiring, but if we're going to finish the last few remaining chapters...it seems we all got to pull an all-nighter," Makoto said.

"Aw! but I wanted to watch the marathon of that superhero series I've been looking forward to!" Nagisa whined.

"Nagisa! What's more important? Helping our boss as well as friend with his manga for the upcoming deadline, or watching you stupid superhero movie that looks like it was meant for young girls," Rei said.

"It's not for young girls! It's for everyone! And not only that, but I like how technically the female protagonist and her partner, who is also her crush when they're not in their superhero outfits, are living in Paris and are fighting crimes against these things call Akumas!" Nagisa said.

"Yes yes, but why is it that the main villain in the series is in one place...and not only that, but every time he loses, he makes puns? Who does that?" Rei said.

"Ah ha! You wouldn't know about the villain unless you've seen it! So you're a fan," Nagisa said.

"I-I...I'll admit it's good...and I'm looking forward for season two...but we should focus on the problem at hand," Rei said as he tried to cover his blush.

"Right right...oh well...at least I can find the episodes online," Nagisa said.

"Right...so if anyone has any objections...shall we pull an all-nighter?" Makoto said.

"I'll come, I'm still angry at Sei-kun for not seeing me at the beach when I texted him," Gou said.

"Actually...I may have threatened him to not come," Rin said.

"What!? Stop messing with my relationship with my boyfriend!" Gou exclaimed.

"I'll help too, anything for Haru-sensei," Rei said.

"If Rei is here, then so will I! I got to stick with bae after all," Nagisa said.

"S-since when was I your boyfriend!?" Rei blushed.

"Since we first met of course!" Nagisa said as he clung on his arm.

"Nagisa-kun!"

"I'll help out too, and I guess I could get Sousuke to be here as well," Rin said.

"Great, and I'm usually staying over here late anyways...so might as well," Makoto said.

"Yeah...well everyone...let's get to work," Haru said. Everyone cheered and started to work at full speed.

* * *

 

"Ugh...if I see another drawing of a car again...I think I'm going be insane..." Nagisa whined as he massaged his hand.

"Come on Nagisa, we only got two chapters left," Haru said.

"But Haru-chan! how come Makoto gets to rest?" Nagisa said as he pointed at Makoto who was napping on his desk.

"Give the guy a break, if what Rin told me was true, then that guy deserves a little break," Sousuke said as he cut the screentones.

"I guess so...but wasn't he the one who arrange this whole all-nighter?" Nagisa said.

"Yes, which is exactly why he deserves a break," Haru said, "You'll have your break in a few minutes Nagisa, so get back to work."

"Okay okay..." Nagisa grumbled.

"...So?" Rin suddenly said.

"...So...what?" Haru questioned.

"Well...I was just wondering...."

"Wondering what? Rin you got to finish what your saying or else I'm not going to understand you," Haru said.

"I was just wondering when you're going to tell Makoto here how you feel about him," Rin said.

"What! I-I don't-"

"Oh please, don't give me that crap, everyone here knows that both you and Makoto have a thing for each other, so it's best you two confess to each other and get it over with," Rin said.

"...Well...what was it like when you and Sousuke confessed to each other?" Haru said. Rin started to blush, which was very rare to see for Haru.

"...W-well...it was like I was the happiest guy in the world of course...I mean...Sousuke...was always the guy I wanted to be with for the rest of my life...so of course...I would be happy when he confessed to me," Rin said.

"Wasn't it you who confess to me?" Sousuke snorted, but had a smile on his face.

"Okay fine! I was the one who confessed to you, only because you were so god damn slow in telling me!" Rin said.

"It's not my fault I was trying to find the right moment," Sousuke said.

"Every time and day was perfect! You could have made me less anxious if you had confessed to me much earlier!"

"Sh! quiet," Haru said as he pointed at Makoto's sleeping form. Haru then stood up and took the blanket from the couch and placed it over Makoto.

"Geez...you're way too sweet to that guy," Rin said.

"...He's good looking...but...he also has a very kind personality," Haru said as stroke Makoto's hair softly. Makoto shifted a bit, but smiled gently as if he was enjoying the feeling of fingers running through his hair.

"Yeah yeah...just confess to him soon, because it's obvious he's not going to because of how shy he is," Rin said.

"I will...I just want to pick the right and perfect way of telling him," Haru said.

"Good," Rin said, but smiled.

* * *

 

"It was gruesome, and somewhat tiring, but...we're done with this month's volume," Rin said.

"Finally! Now we can relax!" Gou sighed.

"Oh no you don't, you still got to work on next month's volume," Rin said. Everyone groaned.

"Can't we do after this one is released to the public?" Nagisa asked.

"Fine, but you guys better not slack off," Rin warned.

"We won't!"

"Great, now all of you can go home, Gou, I'll drive you," Rin said.

"Thanks big brother," Gou said.

"Rei-chan, can you drive me to your place?"

"W-what? Why do you want to come over to my place?"

"So that way we can watch that superhero series together! Also we can snuggle up to each other," Nagisa said.

"N-Nagisa! Have you know shame with what you're saying!?" Rei exclaimed.

"Nope! Let's go!" Nagisa cheered.

As Rin, Gou, Sousuke, Rei and Nagisa left, it was just Makoto and Haru alone together.

"Well...I should get going, sorry for having my break a bit too long..." Makoto said.

"Don't worry about it...you deserved it," Haru said.

"I'm not sure about that...I was the one who came up with the idea of having an all-nighter...yet I slept through most of my work," Makoto said.

"Don't worry, Rin and Sousuke were there to help out and finished your work," Haru said.

"Right right...I'll have to thank them when I see them again...well...better get home," Makoto said.

"Wait...didn't you take the train to come here today?" Haru asked.

"Um...yeah? My car broke down last week...so I couldn't drive it for awhile, which is why I've been coming in late," Makoto said.

"Right...but...I'm sure the trains aren't operating at this time...I think you should stay over," Haru said.

"Are you sure? I could always catch up to Rin or something, and he could probably give me a lift," Makoto said.

"No! ...I want you to stay over," Haru said.

"Oh...o-okay...well then...t-thank you for having me," Makoto stuttered as his face became warm.

"...Thank you for being here," Haru said. When he said that, he didn't just mean to say thank you for helping him with the manga, but for also everything he has done, he is thankful to have him, he's thankful that he's his assistant, and he's also thankful for him being his muse...as well as the first person he's fallen in love with.

"...You're welcome...Haru-chan," Makoto said as if he knew what the meaning behind those words Haru just said.

"...Drop the -chan," Haru said as he went to his bedroom to get out the futon, while Makoto followed and help.

Guess an all-nighter wasn't so bad.

* * *

 

_**Hinata's Confession~** _

_"Hiro...Chiyaki-san," Hinata said._

_"...Oi...you never call me by my first name...what is it?" Hiro asked._

_"...I wanted to say...I'm thankful to have you here," Hinata said._

_"...Don't say such embarrassing things...but why all of this all of the sudden?"_

_"...I just...wanted you to know...because...you're special to me...you're a great friend...and...and...I-"_

_"H-hold it! y-you're not going to confess to me are you!? Is that my you're finally calling me by my first name now?"_

_"Of course not...your first name is way too girly...why do you think I constantly call you by your last name?"_

_"Eh? Then why are you calling me by my first name then...and what were you about to say?"_

_"Oh...well I thought since you're going to die, you might like to hear me finally calling you by your first name...it's still weird," Hinata said._

_"Eh? I'm not going to die...what are you...why do you have a bazooka!?" Hiro exclaimed._

_"Oh...that's because I'm going to shoot you with it," Hinata said with an expressionless face._

_"Don't say that while looking like that!" Hiro exclaimed._

_"Doesn't really matter...but...I will miss you...even though I hate you," Hinata said._

_"What!? I thought you like like me!? Is that what the entire atmosphere was going with this manga!?" Hiro exclaimed._

_"I don't know, this manga was very confusing until Haru-kun finally got someone to help him with the story," Hinata said._

_"Then why are you going to shoot me!?"_

_"Because someone wrote for me to do it, anyways...bye bye!" Hinata said as she fired._

_Chiyaki's limbs flew everywhere, and Hinata caught Chiyaki's head._

_"It's a shame...guess we'll have to continue this story without you Hiro-san....or should I call Chiyaki-kun...guess it doesn't matter anymore," Hinata said as she threw the head over her should and started walking towards the sunset._

"H-hold on! What the heck is this!" Makoto exclaimed as he reread the short chapter over and over again. "This isn't right...this isn't the short story I edited! Nagisa! why did you put a bazooka in here!?" Makoto exclaimed.

"I only drew that in there because the story said so," Nagisa said as he pulled out the story. Makoto grabbed it and read the story.

"What the? This isn't even the one I edited at all...Haru why did you...Haru?" Makoto saw Haru swaying around, as if he was about to fall soon.

"Looks like Haru is getting tired," Gou said.

"That would explain this...off short chapter..." Rei said.

"H-Haru! don't write something if it looks like you're going to fall asleep soon!" Makoto whined.

"...mmm...Hinata...donuts...mackerel...cross...dressing..." Haru mumbled.

"Quick! someone get that pencil out of his hand before he starts drawing Hinata-chan in boy clothes while eating a mackerel donut!" Nagisa said.

"I-I'll go get some coffee...don't let Haru write anything! we're already late as it is!" Makoto said as he rushed out of the door.

"Haru, no! Put the pencil down!" Gou said.

"Hinata...nng...nurse outfit...." Haru mumbled as his hands started to move a bit.

"Stop him!"

The rest of the day went with Makoto getting coffee, while everyone tried to not let Haru sleep draw when they were already behind schedule. Pretty much...a normal day for the group.

"Haru! Don't drop the page in the frying pan! It's not a piece of mackerel!"

Almost...a normal day.

 

 


	6. Complications and Confessions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Time has passed, and it's now February. With Valentine's day around the corner and Haru and the gang having to finish their valentine's day chapter, what can go wrong, well...maybe both Haru and Makoto finally realizing their feelings and they're having a hard time on how to confess to each other.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh boy, we're really close to the end here folks, I'm gonna be sad once this story is over...then again I can always write another Mangaka Haru AU :3
> 
> But anyways, since we're going to be close to the end, we're going to make it so fluffy, so gushy, so...I don't know...HaruMako kawaii that it'll probably make you all such squeal inside...maybe...or not...depending on how my writing goes...
> 
> Anyways enjoy!

It's been a couple of months since Makoto became Haru's assistant and now it's already February, and that means Valentine's day will be coming up soon, much to Haru's dismay.

"Alright everyone, we need to start working on that Valentine's day chapter before Valentine's day and...where is everyone!?" Rin exclaimed.

"At home," Haru said.

"What!? So it's only you?" Rin asked.

"No, Makoto will be here soon," Haru said.

"Then why isn't he here yet?" Rin asked.

"He's out getting snacks since Nagisa isn't here to do that right now," Haru replied, not once looking up.

"Damn it...why isn't everyone else here exactly?" Rin asked.

"Remember, they'll be busy with school work during the winter, so I can't really asked them to stop studying when a big exam is coming up for them, especially when it's their last year in university," Haru said.

"Gou grows up really fast," Rin felt like tears were forming in his eyes.

"If you're going to cry, do it somewhere else, it's embarrassing having you here crying," Haru said.

"Shut up! Anyways got any ideas for what Hinata-san will be doing for Valentine's day?" Rin asked.

"Uh huh, here," Haru handed the notepad with the idea and Rin started reading it.

* * *

 

_"Hinata-san, what are you going to be doing for Valentine's day?" Yamada asked._

_"Nothing," Hinata replied._

_"Eh? But don't you want to make any chocolates for Chiyaki-kun?" Yamada asked._

_"Why would I want to make chocolates for him?"_

_"Well...it's because you have a crush on him," Yamada said._

_"Just because we're in the same swimming club, and we happened to stare into each other's eyes for a very long time, doesn't mean I like him," Hinata said._

_"But what about-"_

_"Don't like him," Hinata said._

_"But-"_

_"I mean it," Hinata gave Yamada a dirty look._

_"Fine fine fine...but what are you going to do for Valentine's day?" Yamada asked._

_"I'm going to stay home and make some chocolate covered mackerel," Hinata said._

_"Sounds delicious," Yamada said, "may I join?"_

_"If course," Hinata said._

_"Yay! Let's go," Yamada said as the two started walking home together. Not caring about Valentine's day at all._

* * *

"You're joking, right?" Rin stared at Haru with unbelievable eyes.

"What? I don't know much about Valentine's day," Haru sighed.

"Yet...you're writing a romantic, sports, shoujo manga," Rin sighed.

"Technically, I usually write mainly swimming sports, shoujo, cooking mangas, I have no idea what to do with romance," Haru sighed, "you're the one who forced me to write something romantic."

"Only because your fans demanded more romantic tension!" Rin exclaimed. "Look, we really need to get those romantic chapters up soon, especially when this series is about to end soon," Rin said.

"...Alright, I'll try my best," Haru sighed.

"...I know you'll secretly miss this series once it ends," Rin said.

"...I'll always miss any of my series once it ends," Haru replied.

"Yeah...I think that's probably one of the hardest things a mangaka has to deal with," Rin sighed.

"I'm here! Sorry I was late, my neighbors were kinda holding me back before I could buy anything," Makoto said as he came inside.

"Woah, either you have a sweet tooth, or most of those boxes aren't from the store," Rin said.

"Yeah, some of my neighbors wanted to give me some early Valentine's day chocolates a bit early," Makoto said.

"They give you chocolates every year?" Haru asked.

"Yeah, it somehow became a thing ever since I moved into my apartment...guess you could say I'm sorta popular there...don't really know why," Makoto said.

"Well, I honestly believe them, you're pretty much a god that walks on the ground to most people's eyes," Rin said.

"Eh? I-I wouldn't say I was that handsome," Makoto blushed.

"You're handsome, and you're going to accept that compliment," Haru said.

"T-thank you Haru!" Makoto blushed.

Rin grinned at the two, and suddenly got an idea.

"Hey, you two don't have anything planned for Valentine's day do you?" Rin asked.

"Well...no I don't think so, I do have to send some Valentine's day chocolates to my siblings, but other than that, I got nothing planned," Makoto said.

"I don't do Valentine's day, as proven in that rough draft I just showed you," Haru said.

"Yeah yeah, well...I thought...why not the both of you spend Valentine's day together?" Rin asked.

Haru almost snapped his pencil and Makoto almost choked on the juice he was drinking.

"W-what? I-I mean...it's not like me and Haru-chan are dating!" Makoto said.

"You called him Haru-chan though?" Rin smirked.

"T-that's because...I was...um...I just feel like it's right to call him that, that's all," Makoto blushed.

"Even though he keeps telling you to drop the -chan?" Rin asked.

"W-well...I know Haru doesn't mind it too much, a-and if he did, he would tell me more seriously and I would have stopped...I..I don't want to make Haru upset," Makoto said.

"I...I would never be upset with what you do...Makoto," Haru said.

"I-I see...b-but like I said, we're not dating, we're just good friends, right Haru?"

"...R-right...friends," Haru replied.

"Uh huh...hey Haru...aren't you out of ink here?" Rin pointed out at the ink supplies.

"Ah...I guess I am," Haru said.

"Oh, I'll buy some more for you," Makoto offered.

"No, you just came back from shopping, I'll start doing some of the suffering," Haru said as he stood up and headed out of the door. "Are you going to stay here, or are you going to leave soon?" Haru asked Rin.

"I think I'll stay here for a bit, I want to talk to my old pal Makoto here," Rin said as he slung an arm around Makoto. For some reason, Makoto started to become a bit uncomfortable.

"...Alright...just don't scare Makoto," Haru sighed as he left. Makoto and Rin were on their own.

"So...Makoto...do you like Haru?" Rin smirked.

"W-what? I-I mean...I like him, but as a friend? No! I mean of course I like him as a friend, not a lover, no wait n-not a lover! I-I mean...yes...I like him," Makoto sighed. He cursed his stuttering.

"Knew it...and you realized Haru likes you too, right?" Rin asked.

"Well...he has been drawing me a lot...even when he thinks I'm not looking," Makoto said.

"Really!?" Rin exclaimed.

"Y-yes, there's his sketchbook where he usually draws his personal work," Makoto pointed at the sketchbook lying on Haru's desk.

"Holy crap! How did I not see that!?" Rin said as he grabbed the book and started flipping through the pages.

"R-rin! you shouldn't look through other people's belongings!" Makoto exclaimed.

"I just want to see what he drew in here, that's all," Rin smirked as he flipped to a page with Makoto in it. "Ha! this one looks like the resume picture of you I sent him," Rin said.

"W-what?" Makoto looked over Rin's shoulder and saw a sketch that looked exactly like the picture on his resume. "Why, he drew it exactly like the picture, yet somehow it's...better!" Makoto awed.

"Yeah...let's see here, here's one of you sleeping on your desk," Rin said.

"Eh!? H-he even got drool on my face!" Makoto blushed as he remembered that day.

"Yeah, let's see what else he...I think we're done here," Rin said as he blushed and quickly closed the book.

"Eh? What was that?" Makoto asked as he reached for the book.

"Nope, you don't want to see it," Rin said.

"Is it that bad, I just want to see what he drew," Makoto said.

"No, you seriously do not want to see it," Rin said.

"...Look over there!" Makoto pointed at something.

"Eh?" Makoto quickly grabbed the book and flipped to the page Rin was just on. On the page was of Makoto, completely naked. "...I told you you didn't want to see it," Rin said. Makoto's face was completely red.

"H-he...drew so detailed...and...he even drew my...thing..."

"Just be glad it isn't exactly drawn exactly like yours," Rin said.

"That's the thing...that is my thing..." Makoto blushed.

"Wait really? ...Jeez...you're really lucky," Rin said.

"D-don't say that!" Makoto whined as he hid his face. "Why did you flipped through those pages?" Makoto said.

"To show you that Haru really likes you!"

"I...I see...but what do you want me to do about it?"

"Confess to him on Valentine's day," Rin said.

"Eh? W-well...I don't know," Makoto said.

"Look, what perfect time to confess to Haru then on Valentine's day, besides, it might help him stop being such a downer during that day, and help him with his manga," Rin said.

"I don't know..."

"Look, just read what he wrote for his rough draft," Rin gave Makoto the notepad. Makoto read through it and then put it down.

"...Even I can't fix that...chocolate covered mackerel? How would that work!?" Makoto asked.

"I don't know, but he needs help," Rin said.

"...I guess...I could tell him my feelings on Valentine's day...b-but I'll need your help," Makoto said.

"Eh? What do you need my help for?"

"...Do you know how to make chocolates?" Makoto asked.

* * *

Haru bought the ink he needed from the art store and was about to leave when he saw a poster for selling Valentine's day chocolates.

"...." Haru was about to walk away until he heard some girls talking nearby.

"Are you going to buy chocolates?"

"I-I'm not sure...do you think he'll accept my feelings if I gave him chocolates on Valentine's day?"

"Definitely! Especially when you handmade them!"

"Well...guess it doesn't hurt to try..."

"Great, let's go!" the two girls went inside the store that was selling candy and the Valentine's day chocolates, and Haru started to think.

 _"Would Makoto accept my Valentine's day chocolate if I gave him some?"_ Haru thought. He thought about forgetting it, but he couldn't help but imagine the happy smile Makoto might give if he got some chocolates, so in the end, Haru went inside the store himself and purchased some cocoa powder, and other edible decorations he thought were necessary.

* * *

 

When Haru got home, he could hear noises from his apartment. Now either there's a burglar in his apartment, or Rin is doing something to Makoto. Haru hoped it was a burglar. When he entered his apartment, Haru started to glare. He saw Rin and Makoto's faces were close, a bit too close for Haru's liking.

"What are you doing?" Haru spoke up, a bit rudely to be honest, but he didn't care.

"Huh? O-oh well um...R-Rin and I had some chapter ideas a-and well...we wanted them to be a surprise," Makoto said.

"So you're telling me that the ideas you two came up with is a surprise, sorta ruining the surprise technically?"

"...Yep!" Makoto started to sweat nervously.

"...Why do you look like you did something bad and you're trying to hide it," Haru asked.

"W-well...um...I...I-"

"He accidentally clogged your toilet!" Rin interrupted.

"Wait what!?" Makoto squeaked. He looked at Haru and started to cough a bit. "I-I mean...yeah...I accidentally clogged your toilet and i was trying to get it unclogged, but I just made it worse," Makoto said.

"I tried helping him unclogged it and well...there was a huge mess coming out of the toilet, like seriously! the mess just went everywhere, it even reached the ceiling!" Rin said.

"R-Rin! Don't say that!" Makoto blushed in embarrassment.

"...You two are terrible liars," Haru sighed.

"Eh? How do you know we're lying?" Rin asked.

"One, if you said the toilet is a huge mess, then your clothes would have been dirty and I would be smelling something gross by now. Two, Makoto keeps looking away when he was talking. And three, you two wouldn't be sitting here while my toilet is broken," Haru said.

"...Y-you got us...you're toilet isn't broken! It was just a prank!" Rin said.

"...Okay, quit lying, what are you two planning?" Haru asked.

"W-we're not planning anything! W-we're...we're..."

"We're dating!" Rin said.

"What?" Haru asked.

"What!?" Makoto squeaked. "I mean...we are! ...we are?"

"Yes, you silly billy...we're dating," Rin forced a smile.

"...I thought you're dating Yamazaki?" Haru said.

"Well...we...broke up!" Rin said.

"When? I could ask him right now if you two broke up," Haru said.

"...I'm about to break up with him right now!" Rin said. He picked up his phone and dialed Sousuke's number.

"Hello?" Sousuke answered.

"Hey...Sousuke...it's me Rin," Rin struggled to say.

"Oh hey, what's up?"

"...We're breaking up!" Rin exclaimed.

"Wait what!? W-well...is there a reason?"

"U-um uh...it's too painful for me to describe, so I'm breaking up with you, don't call me ever again...bye!" Rin said as he hung up.

"Rin wait-" 

"...See...I don't have to prove me and Sousuke broke up...since you just saw it..." Rin said.

"....Fine," Haru sighed as he went to his desk.

"U-um...Haru, I'm going to have to leave early today, so...can you work on your own for now?" Makoto asked.

"Sure, but is there a reason why?" Haru asked.

"It's just that...I have stuff to do! s-so I won't be able to see you for awhile...yeah...a-anyways, see you tomorrow!" Makoto said as he grabbed Rin and the two went out of the door.

Haru only watched the two leave, and sighed.

"What the heck is going on?" Haru mumbled. He looked at the chocolate ingredients he bought earlier, picked them up and headed towards his kitchen. "Better get to it I guess," Haru said.

* * *

 

"R-rin! Why did you do that!?" Makoto asked.

"It was the only thing I could think of!" Rin said as he quickly typed an explanation to Sousuke on his phone.

"I know, but now Haru will think we're dating!" Makoto said.

"Yeah yeah, but hey, at least he'll never find out about the chocolates," Rin said.

"I guess...but what if he asks us to...kiss just to prove we're dating?" Makoto asked.

"Hmm...we'll use the old movie magic trick," Rin said.

"Movie...magic trick?"

"Yeah, you know how those actors fake the kisses, I'm sure if we do that-"

"Rin, I'm pretty sure they only fake the kiss when the camera is not showing the sides of their faces," Makoto said.

"Oh...yeah...look, we'll just suck it up and just do it! If it'll get him off our backs," Rin said.

"But...what if he gets jealous and...gives up on me?" Makoto asked.

"Trust me, when Haru sets his mind on something, it's kinda hard for him to give it up that easily, now let's go and buy some ingredients for those chocolates," Rin said.

"A-alright," Makoto sighed as he followed Rin.

* * *

 

Weeks has passed and so far things became a bit awkward between Haru and Makoto. Makoto would always make an excuse to leave early, leaving Haru to finished most of the work on his own, and whenever Makoto tries to talk to Haru, Haru would be so lost in thought, it takes awhile for him to register what happened. Nagisa, Rei, and Gou also realized the sudden change between the two.

"Hey...are you two alright?" Nagisa asked one day.

"Huh? Oh...um yeah...I guess so?" Makoto was unsure as he was packing up his stuff.

"Eh? you're leaving early again?" Gou asked.

"Y-yeah, I have to meet up with your brother later," Makoto said but then realized his blunder and quickly picked up his stuff and left. "See ya guys later!"

"Eh? Why would he meet my brother later today?" Gou asked.

"Hey Haru-chan, what's been happening when weren't around?" Nagisa asked.

"..."

"Haru-chan?"

"..."

"Haru!"

"Huh? What?" Haru finally snapped out of it.

"Jeez, besides Makoto acting all weird, you're also acting weird...well weirder than usual," Gou sighed.

"I'm not acting weird," Haru said as he finally started working on the Valentine's day chapter.

"Then do you know why Makoto is acting weird?"

"Ah...he's dating Rin," Haru simply said as he continues to focus on the manga.

"He's what!?"

The entire situation became even more complicated when Gou confronts Makoto and Rin.

"Big brother! How could you break up with Sousuke! Sure he has a terrible sense of direction and there was that one time he was lost at the zoo that the parent center actually had to make an announcement for him, but still! You have no right to break up with him without a valid reason," Gou huffed.

"Gou, we're not-"

"And you Makoto-san, I always thought you liked Haru, now I'm not saying you shouldn't stop liking the person you like unless it goes too far, but you should at least not lead Haru on, or else he's going to get the wrong idea and-"

"Gou! We're not dating!" Rin exclaimed.

"Oh...then why did-"

"We're only pretending to date so Haru doesn't realize Makoto is making chocolates for him," Rin said.

"...Well why are you making chocolates?" Gou asked.

"Well...I thought...you see...um..." Makoto tried to find the right words, but he was too nervous to say anything.

"He's going to confess to Haru on Valentine's day," Rin finished for him.

"..."

"..."

"..."

"Aw! that's so romantic," Gou gushed.

"Y-you think so?"

"Of course! Haru would have to be insane to reject your feelings...not that he would reject you anyways!" Gou smiled.

"I-I see. Now please don't tell Haru about it, I want to keep it a secret until then," Makoto said.

"No problem, heck I won't even tell Nagisa knowing how much of a chatterbox he is," Gou said.

"Thank you," Makoto sighed in relief.

"By the way, how's the chocolate making going?"

"So far...improving...at least a tiny bit," Rin said.

"Eh? You mean you still aren't finished?"

"We would have been done weeks ago if this guy stopped burning the kitchen," Rin said.

"Eh?"

"I'm not a great cook alright!" Makoto whined.

"Boys...great bodies...but so dumb," Gou sighed.

"We're not dumb!" Rin said.

"Alright alright, I'll help you out, but Makoto, you better listen carefully to what I say, got it?"

"Y-yes ma'am!" Makoto said.

The three started making the chocolates, and so far, only three of the chocolates got burnt.

* * *

 

It was finally Valentine's day, and both Haru and Makoto were nervous.

"G-good morning, H-Haru," Makoto greeted.

"Morning," Haru replied.

"I guess everyone isn't coming today...huh?" Makoto said.

"Nope...they're too busy with school...so..."

"It's just us then," Makoto finished.

"Yep..." Haru said.

As the two sat down at their desks, the atmosphere became very awkward and intense.

"S-so...um..."

"Yeah?"

"Y-you know...me and Rin aren't really dating...right?"

"I knew," Haru said.

"Y-you didn't say anything?"

"I knew both of your stubbornness would never reveal what you two were up to, so I just ignored it until one of you fesses up," Haru said.

"I see...sorry for lying to you like that," Makoto said.

"It's okay...I don't mind," Haru said.

"...By the way...why were you spacing out earlier?" Makoto asked.

"...I was...thinking," Haru said as his cheeks became red.

"You were...thinking? Thinking about what?" Makoto asked.

Haru gulped and pushed a bag towards Makoto. "I was thinking when I should give you these," Haru said.

"C-chocolates?" Makoto squeaked as his face became red.

"Y-yeah...I...I wanted to give you Valentine's day chocolates...but I didn't know when was the right time to give them to you...besides now," Haru said.

"Ah...u-um..." Makoto rummaged through his bag and took out his own chocolates, "h-here...these are for you," Makoto said as he handed Haru his chocolates.

"So we were both busy making chocolates for each other," Haru smiled a bit, "was that why you left early to see Rin?"

"Yeah...he was helping me make these chocolates for you...but the ones I kept making ended up terrible," Makoto sighed. "Luckily these ones came out pretty good."

"Can I try one?" Haru asked.

"O-of course...but can I try yours?" Makoto asked.

"L-let's eat them at the same time," Haru said.

"Right," both Makoto and Haru took out a piece of chocolate from their bags and they ate them at the same time. When Haru ate Makoto's chocolates, he could taste a bit of burnt chocolate in there, but so far it was pretty good. When Makoto at Haru's chocolate, he felt like he was in heaven.

"You're was good, though a bit burnt, but still good," Haru said.

"Wah! Your chocolates taste like something only the Gods would make!" Makoto exclaimed.

"I'm glad you like them," Haru smiled.

"Thank you, and sorry that mines aren't even at the same level as your chocolates," Makoto sighed.

"It's fine...I like them...because Makoto made them for me," Haru blushed.

The two became silent and only glanced at each other for awhile. Makoto then thought up a conversation starter.

"By the way, did you finished the Valentine's day chapter for the manga?" Makoto asked.

"Yeah, I finished it last week, it should be selling in stores today," Haru said.

"I see, well I'll buy a copy on my way home then," Makoto said.

"You helped me work on the story, why bother buying a copy?"

"It's because...even if I worked on it...I still want to own something that Haru-sensei created," Makoto smiled.

"...I see...thank you," Haru smiled. He then pushed a stack of papers towards Makoto.

"You know, instead of wasting your money, you can have this," Haru said.

"Are these..."

"They're the copy of the manuscript...I want you to read them," Haru said.

"Eh? right now?" Makoto asked.

"Only the first couple of pages on the front there," Haru said.

"Alright," Makoto said as he started reading the manuscripts.

* * *

_"Hey? What is it you want to tell me?" Hinata said on the rooftop with Chiyaki._

_"It's really important, so you better listen to me," Chiyaki said as his hands started trembling._

_"Well...I'm all ears," Hinata said as she crossed her arms._

_"...I like you," Chiyaki said._

_"What?"_

_"I like you for a very long time...I know you said that you'll never date people who are your friends, but...I can't help myself, I like you," Chiyaki said. His head was down and he didn't want to look into Hinata's eyes._

_"Hey...Hiro...Chiyaki...look at me," Hinata said. Chiyaki hesitated, but finally looked up. He saw Hinata smiling at him._

_"...I may not know much about romance or love in general...but I do know that I like spending time with you, I like swimming next to you, I like eating ice cream with you, I like teasing you over the littlest things...I like you as well...and if us being together means we'll spend more time together, then...I want to be with you for a very long time," Hinata smiled._

_"Really? You mean it?"_

_"Yeah...I want us to be together forever....Makoto-kun," Hinata said._

* * *

 

"Eh?" Makoto's face became red when he read his name in Hinata's speech bubble.

"...That was not a mistake, but don't worry...it's not in the final work, it's only in the copy I made," Haru said.

"I-is that why you made a copy of the manuscript?" Makoto blushed.

Haru lowered his head, but nodded. "Well? ...You wanna spend time together by being together, just like Hinata and Chiyaki?" Haru asked.

Makoto felt tears coming out of his eyes. "I would love to, Haru-chan!" Makoto smiled. Haru placed his hand over Makoto's hand and the two stayed like that for awhile.

"For once...don't drop the -chan," Haru smiled. Makoto laughed, and the two continued to hold each other's hands.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Woah! Woah! WOAH! that was so gushy that I actually felt sick from how gushy and romantic this was...oh well
> 
> Anyways hope you like the story! Comments, kudos, and bookmarks are very appreciated!
> 
> I'll see ya guys in the next chapter! See ya!


	7. Festivals and First Kisses

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's the yearly festival, and everyone is out celebrating, that includes Haru and the gang. Everyone is excited, especially for Haru and Makoto when they get to have their first kiss.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm just going to tell you all that this is the second to last chapter, so the next chapter will be the conclusion to this story! I honestly don't want to end the story, but at last...this needs to end, besides...I don't have anymore ideas for this story that would make sense or fit the story.
> 
> But yeah, hope you enjoy today's chapter! ;P

"Please Haru-chan!?"

"I said no, end of discussion," Haru sighed as he resumed working on the manga.

"B-but it's the yearly festival! Everyone is going!" Nagisa whined.

"Well I'm not going, neither are you, we need to work on the manga, especially when it's coming to an end," Haru said.

"B-but...we barely do anything fun as a group since the beach! And I want to spend time with all my friends!" Nagisa said.

"Fine, but if you want to go, then leave me out of it," Haru said as he started drawing Hinata's eyes.

"But I want you to also come with us!" Nagisa said.

"Nagisa-kun, please stop pressuring Haru-sensei with your invitation, it's obvious he doesn't want to go," Rei said.

"But Rei-chan, don't you want Haru-chan to come with us?" Nagisa asked.

"P-please don't include me," Rei said.

"What about you Mako-chan? Don't you want to go with your boyfriend?" Nagisa smirked.

"A-ah...u-um...I...I would love to g-go with Haru...b-but if he doesn't want to go then-"

"Fine, I'll go, if it'll shut you up Nagisa," Haru sighed as he put his pen down and started walking towards his kitchen.

"I knew you would do it for Mako-chan," Nagisa smirked.

"Yeah yeah...by the way, do you know where Gou is? She should be here by now," Haru asked.

"Not sure, I think Rin said he was going to come by today and drop her off," Nagisa said, "oh and he also has something to tell us."

"Wonder what he has to tell us now, it's probably another complaint about my manga again," Haru sighed.

"That's not nice Haru, I'm sure there was at least one time he came to your apartment with good news," Makoto said.

"Let's see...the day he told me my writing sucks, the day he told us we need to make a beach chapter, the day our deadline was coming up, there was even that time he complained about my fridge smelling like mackerel," Haru said.

"I-I get it...well...what about the day he brought me to your apartment? O-or the day he helped me give you Valentine's day chocolate," Makoto said.

"...I guess...I sorta owe him for that," Haru blushed.

"Hell yeah you owe me!"

"Gah!"

"How did you get inside Rin?" Nagisa exclaimed.

"I made a copy of Haru's front door key a few days ago, now every time he locks the door on me, I can get in," Rin smirked.

"...Makoto, help me get a new lock for my front door," Haru said.

"Okay," Makoto smiled.

"Oi!" Rin exclaimed.

"Please don't get so angry big brother," Gou sighed as she made it her way to her desk.

"Hey Gou, are you going to the festival tomorrow night?" Nagisa asked.

"Of course I'm going, me and Seijuurou are going to spend the entire night together," Gou said.

"Like hell you are, Makoto, tell her she shouldn't go with her boyfriend," Rin asked Makoto.

"Well...if Gou-chan wants to go with Seijuurou, then why not? It's best to have fun with the person you love, right?" Makoto said.

"...I blame you for being his boyfriend," Rin pointed at Haru.

"Whatever, now if you're all done with this discussion, we need to finish the manga," Haru said.

For some reason, Makoto felt that Haru was acting strange.

"Haru?" Haru looked at Makoto and it seemed the two were have a silent conversation with their eyes.

"I'm fine, don't worry," Haru reassured Makoto.

"If you say so," Makoto sighed as he started to cute the screentones.

"...You two barely even say anything!" Rin exclaimed after witnessing the so-called conversation.

"Guess that what happens when you find your perfect person," Nagisa said.

"More like when you find someone equally stupid as you," Rin sighed as he sat down on the couch and started reviewing the already made pages.

* * *

 "...Haru, are you alright? You've been silent the entire day," Makoto asked. Makoto was staying over at Haru's apartment that night, and throughout the day, Haru became very silent.

"I'm fine," Haru said as he stirred his tea.

"...You know I know you're lying," Makoto replied.

"...Just look at the idea I wrote on the notepad on the table," Haru said as he pointed at the notepad.

Makoto picked up the notepad and started reading.

* * *

  _"...Hinata-san...are you alright?" Chiyaki asked._

_"...It's coming...huh?" Hinata said._

_"What's coming?"_

_"...Graduation...and...our final year together," Hinata said._

_"...Are you...afraid?"_

_"...I don't want any of this to end...I don't want to be apart from you guys...I don't...I don't want to be apart from you!" Hinata exclaimed._

_"..."_

_"I want to swim with you...with everyone...I want to stay what we are forever...I'm scared...I'm really scared...I...I don't want this manga to end!"_

* * *

"...Haru..."

"I...I don't want it to end," Haru said.

"Why is it that this manga is more special than the ones you've already made?"

"I don't know...maybe because it's my first romantic manga? Maybe I've grown attached to the characters? Maybe it's because I've actually put a lot of effort in making this manga...or maybe because you helped me with it," Haru said.

"Haru..."

"This was the first manga that Makoto ever helped me with, I don't want to end it...especially when you were barely here to make it...I want to continue making this manga with Makoto," Haru looked up and his eyes show true sadness that Makoto has ever seen in Haru's expression.

"Haru...I'm glad you love the manga, but like many mangakas...they have to end their favorite manga, but you know what's the best part of their job?"

"What?"

"They always make a new manga. Haru, this isn't the end of your manga making days, this is just the beginning, and it's not like Hinata-chan and her friends will die...they'll continue living on in the hearts of your fans," Makoto smiled.

"Really?" Haru asked. Makoto stepped closer and wrapped his arms around Haru's body.

"Yeah...and not only that, but when you create a new manga, I'll be there to help you with it," Makoto said.

"Promise?"

"I promise, I would never leave the person I truly love," Makoto said.

"...Thank you, Makoto," Haru said as he wrapped his arms around Makoto's waist.

The two stayed like that for about a couple of minutes, but to them, it felts like a lifetime.

* * *

 "Look at that one! Rei-chan! Please win that for me!" Nagisa asked.

"A-alright alright, just don't grab me like that, or else I'm going to spill my tea," Rei said.

"Yay!"

"Nagisa! What did I  just tell you!?" Rei exclaimed.

"Those two seemed to be close," Makoto said.

"I'm pretty sure they're dating," Haru said.

"Eh? H-how did we not notice?"

"I don't know, they probably were doing their own thing when we weren't looking," Haru said.

"I guess my focus was mostly on our own lives," Makoto said.

"Guess so," Haru said. The gang were at the festival, and it seemed this year it was very crowded than usual.

"Huh, I've been to this festival many times, and it was never this crowded," Makoto said.

"This is why I don't really go to festivals much," Haru said.

"Too bad...I bet if you did, we could have met much earlier," Makoto smiled.

Haru didn't say anything, but blushed at Makoto's words.

"Haru! Makoto!" a female voice exclaimed.

"Gou! Glad you could make it," Makoto said.

"Yep, it was so hard to find you guys, especially with this many people," Gou said.

"Yeah, it's really crowded," Makoto said.

"I know, heck I actually lost Seijuurou in the crowds a few minutes ago," Gou said.

"...S-shouldn't you go and try to find him?" Makoto asked.

"He's a big man, I'm sure he's fine," Gou said.

"R-right, well me and Haru are going to go get some food, you want to come with us?" Makoto asked.

"I'm good, I'm actually going to find my big brother and Sousuke, so you two enjoy yourselves," Gou said. She headed off and waved goodbye to the two.

"...I'm really questioning her relationship with Seijuurou now," Makoto said.

"Either that, or Rin should stop worrying about the relationship completely now," Haru said. The two headed off to get some food.

"Mako-chan! Haru-chan! Look look! They got squid!" Nagisa said.

"That's a lot of squid," Makoto said as he looked at all the foods that were mainly made with squid.

"I know, they got squid dumplings, squid on a stick, fried squid, they even got squid curry!" Nagisa said.

"I don't know how I feel of having giant squid pieces in my curry," Makoto said.

"Bet it's good though," Nagisa said as he started ordering some of the squid based food. 

"Nagisa, that's too much food, even for you," Rei said.

"It's not all for me, it's for everyone!" Nagisa pouted.

"Thanks Nagisa, but I really don't want that squid curry," Makoto said.

"Fine fine, more for me then!" Nagisa smirked.

"Nagisa! You're going to get a bellyache!" Rei said. Nagisa simply ignored him and continue stuffing his face with some squid.

* * *

_"The fireworks are beautiful this year," Chiyaki said._

_"Uh huh," Hinata said._

_"...I'm glad I got to see them with you this year," Chiyaki said._

_"...Same here," Hinata said._

_When a firework was shot into the air, Chiyaki said the words "I like you" and hoped Hinata didn't really hear him. When he turned his head, he saw that Hinata was looking at him with her stoic face. He started to blush and wondered if she heard him. She suddenly leans forward as if she was going to kiss him, but then she was close to his ear._

_"I like fireworks as well," Hinata said as she leans back and smiled at him._

_Chiyaki just stared at her and started to burst in a fit of laughter._

_"You're never change Hinata, and I'm glad for it," Chiyaki laughed. Hinata looked at him a bit confused, but smiled nonetheless._

* * *

 "Why Haru, you're getting better at writing," Makoto smiled.

"Guess you kinda rubbed off on me," Haru said.

The two were sitting on the park's jungle gym so they could have a better view of the fireworks, as well as get away from the crowd for awhile.

"This is great, huh?" Makoto said as he held Haru's hand.

"Yeah...I wouldn't mind coming to a festival if Makoto is there with me," Haru said.

"...Same here...this is way more fun with you," Makoto smiled at Haru.

The two stay silent, but something in them has caused them to lean towards each other.

"I love you, Makoto," Haru said.

"I love you too, Haru-chan," Makoto said.

Their lips touched as a firework exploded in the sky.

* * *

  _ **Lost little Seijuurou~** _

"Gou? Gou! Gou!?" Seijuurou exclaimed

"Hey mister...are you lost?" a little boy asked.

"...I think...I am," Seijuurou said.

"My mommy can help you, follow me," the boy said as he grabbed Seijuurou's hand and started dragging him to the location of his mother.

"Poor darling, getting lost, are you with someone dear?"

"Yeah, my girlfriend, she has maroon hair, red eyes, and about this size," Seijuurou said.

"Well don't worry dear, we'll find her," the woman said.

"Thank you, I-"

"Sei-kun! What are you doing!?" Gou exclaimed.

"Gou!" Seijuurou said as he ran towards her and hug her.

"Ugh, you can't even get lost without doing something embarrassing?" Gou sighed.

"I'm sorry!" Seijuurou cried.

"Ugh, um thank you for finding him, and sorry for the trouble," Gou said.

"It's fine dear, enjoy the rest of the festival," the woman said as she waved goodbye to the two.

Once the two left, the mother grabbed her son's hand and started walking off.

"Now promise me this Link, never grow up to be that type of man," the mother said while smiling.

"I promise mommy," the boy said, "I think I would die in embarrassment if I ended up like him."

"Yes, yes you would."

* * *

_**Bonus: "Sadistic Makoto"** _

"Okay, for the final chapter, I think we should have Hinata and Chiyaki's faces close together..."

"Yeah?"

"Their lips very close," Makoto said.

"Go on..."

"Aaaaaaannnnnd....we don't let them kiss, instead, a cat interrupts them, the two pulls away, and they just laugh it off and just settle with holding hands," Makoto smiled.

"...Are you some sort of sadist!?" Rin exclaimed.

"What? A lot of mangas don't always have the main pairing kissing each other in the end," Makoto said.

"Y-yeah, but a lot of situations been leading up to that one kiss! We can't end it with them almost doing it and then they end up not doing it!"

"Well, it could be like that whole anticipation thing for the fans, once they think they'll get what they want, but in the end it's not happening, they'll be so absorbed in the story, that it might be funny seeing them not seeing the kiss scene," Makoto said. "It's the perfect plan to make the fans buy the manga!" Makoto said.

"Either that, or tore Haru a new one since they'll think it's his fault for not adding the kiss scene," Rin said.

"...Please put the kiss scene in there, and I'll let you be top for the next two months," Haru begged.

"Top? Top for what?" Nagisa asked.

"...I honestly would have thought you know what they're talking about," Rei said as he blushed.

"Oh my," Gou said as he face became red.

"Don't say that crap out loud for the rest of us to hear you idiot!" Rin exclaimed.

In the end, the kiss scene was added, but Makoto stayed as the bottom, until he was in a certain mood where he is the top.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ...Did...did I actually wrote a MakoHaru chapter in this one? Oh god...I have made the Makoto unholy...but I regret nothing, in fact...I love it *thumbs up*
> 
> Anyways I hope you like the chapter, and kudos, bookmarks, and subscribes are really appreciated! 
> 
> See you in the last chapter!


	8. Thanks for Reading

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Haru...I'm glad I got to read your mangas, I got to meet you, I got to know a lot about you, I got to fall in love with you, and I got to be your assistant. Thank you for everything," Makoto said as he gave Haru his favorite smile.
> 
> Haru sat there and looked at Makoto with the most beautiful smile Makoto has ever seen him make. "Thanks for reading," Haru simply said with tears in his eyes.

Makoto was buying a few books and some manga before he would go to Haru's apartment, when he heard two high school girls having a conversation about Haru's manga.

"Wah, Nanase-san's first romantic manga is really amazing," one of the girls said.

"Really? Wasn't his manga kinda weird in the first couple of chapters?" the other girl asked.

"They were, but turns out Nanase-san got a new writer or something, and lately, the stories are actually really good!"

"Eh? How so?"

"There was this one chapter where Hinata-chan saves her nephew from drowning, and she reveals how much she cares for her nephew and her older sister," the girls said.

"I didn't even know Hinata-chan has a nephew or older sister," the other girls said.

"They were there, but they were so far back in the background, they looked like fuzzy blobs," the girls giggled.

"I kinda want to read it again," the other girls said.

"You should because on the latest chapter, Hinata-chan and Chiyaki just confessed to each other, and it's so cute," the girl said.

"A-ah! don't spoil it for me!" the other girl said.

After that, the girls started walking to another isle, but Makoto couldn't help but smile. He quickly bought the books and manga, and started running down to Haru's apartment.

He has some exciting news to share with Haru.

* * *

"Haru! Haru! You won't believe what I just...w-what's going on here?" Makoto said as he saw Haru lying on the ground on his side, with an almost blank face. He saw Rin hovering over him with an angry expression, while Gou, Rei, and Nagisa were watching the entire scene.

"Those two have been fighting about the last chapter for the manga," Sousuke replied from behind.

"Oh, I didn't see you there Sousuke-san, but...why is Haru lying on his side like that?" Makoto asked.

"He can't think of anything to end the manga," Sousuke sighed.

"...Eh!?" Makoto exclaimed, "H-Haru, is that true? You don't know how to end the manga?"

"I'm sorry Makoto, but no matter what I do, I can't find the perfect ending to end the entire thing," Haru said.

"For the last time, just end it with Hinata and her friends graduating high school, we see each of their lives after high school, and then we might as well see Hinata and Chiyaki getting married. You don't have to complicate things here, just use the cliche for crying out loud! No one is going to care how it ends!" Rin said.

"That's not true!" Makoto said.

"Eh?"

"I-I...I heard a few high school girls talking about Haru's manga, and it seems they really like it, so...so ending it without any consideration to how the fans feel just seems...not right," Makoto said.

"Makoto..." Haru said.

"Okay, then why don't you come up with an ending?" Rin said.

"Eh? U-um...like I said...I can't really come up with ideas...I can only-"

"Cut with the crap Makoto, I know you can come up with ideas, I've seen your literature work when we visited you that one time," Rin said.

"Y-you were snooping in my apartment?" Makoto was more shocked then nervous.

"I wasn't snooping! I...I was just curious...and it was sitting right there...a-anyways, my point here is that, you can write your own ideas, you were only writing based off of Haru's ideas because you didn't want to hurt his feelings or whatever," Rin said.

"No he didn't, he did it so he could keep my idea in the manga," Haru said.

"That's right, I'm not the person behind the making of this manga, it's mostly Haru, I'm merely an assistant," Makoto said.

"Makoto," Haru said.

"I-I mean...for Gou, Rei, and Nagisa...they are also more than an assistants...they actually help draw the manga...they actually help create it...I only cut the screentones...I...I barely help make this manga," Makoto's face became dark.

"Makoto." Haru was no longer lying on his side. He was now sitting up and was about to stand up.

"I...I didn't have any contribution to this manga...I merely edit Haru's story ideas...and that's it...anyone could do that...I'm...I'm useless!"

Suddenly, Makoto was slapped by Haru.

"H-Haru-chan!" Nagisa exclaimed.

"Why did you do that?" Gou asked.

"...Makoto...look at me," Haru said.

Makoto hesitated, but he looked into Haru's eyes.

"...I'm sorry Haru," Makoto said.

"...Don't apologize, you are a huge help to this manga, if it wasn't for you, my manga wouldn't even be this popular...wait here," Haru said as he walked into his closet and took out a giant sack.

"What's that?"

"...All the fan mail I've gotten because of my manga," Haru said.

"W-what about them? I'm sure you've gotten tons of fan mail before-"

"No...never this much at least...the majority of fan mail I've gotten were people saying how they felt about the manga, and how they could improve it...except for you," Haru said.

"Me?" Haru suddenly took out a shoe box and inside were green envelopes that Makoto recognizes. "Those are-"

"These are your letters, every time I received a letter from you, I get excited...you never criticized my work...you actually get it, how my manga works...you understood me and my manga...you...you actually showed how much you love my mangas," Haru said as he smiled a bit.

"Haru..."

"Every time I got your letters, I would keep them in this shoe box. That way, whenever I feel sad or frustrated, and I want to quit making manga, I would look at your letters, and I want to continue to make mangas...not for me...not for Rin, not for the fans...but for you...I want to continue making manga for you," Haru said as he looked up at Makoto. "So...don't ever say you weren't a big help with making the manga because you are a huge help, you inspired me to continue making manga, no matter if I'm not use to this certain genre, or if I'm terrible at writing, I want to continue making it for you," Haru said as he grabbed Makoto's hand and squeezed it a bit.

"Haru...."

"So please...don't say you were never a help in making this manga, or else...or else I'm going to stop making manga completely," Haru said.

"Don't! Don't ever stop making manga! I love your manga...and...and I love you!" Makoto said as tears started forming.

"I love you too, so how about it? Shall we make the ending together?" Haru said.

"Of course!" Makoto smiled.

"...T-this is so beautiful!" Rei said as tears started pouring out of his eyes.

"I'm going to cry!" Nagisa said while crying.

"Why can't Seijuurou be that romantic for me?" Gou said as she tried to wipe her tears.

Sousuke stayed silent, but you could still see tears forming in the corner of his eyes.

"Yeah yeah, this is sweet, but we still need to have an ending for this manga before our deadline," Rin said, but it was evident he was trying not to cry as well.

"Right, so let's get to work," Haru said.

Everyone cheered and immediately try to come up with ideas for the ending.

"At least everyone is looking forward finishing the manga together," Makoto said.

"Yeah," Haru said as he looked at everyone working very hard, he continued holding Makoto's hand as he smiled.

* * *

"So how about Hinata gets a job as pro swimmer so she could continue being with the water?" Gou suggested.

"Nah, Hinata may like swimming, but she doesn't like to be tied down to doing one thing for the rest of her life without variety in her life," Haru said.

"Either that, or it's because she's not obsessed with the water like how you are," Rin said.

"...Maybe," Haru said.

"Haru!"

"Actually...Hinata going pro might be a good idea," Makoto said.

"How so?"

"Well...remember when it was said that Hinata mainly join the swimming club because she wanted to see what her dad saw when he use to swim?"

"Yeah?"

"Well...after Hinata saw what her dad saw, she felt extremely happy...I feel that after having that feeling, she would want to continue swimming, not just for herself, or just for her dad anymore, but just to live the moment and feel free," Makoto said.

"Why do I get a feeling that if we all were in an alternate universe where we were swimmers, Haru would probably go through the same thing, except he's doing it for his friends?" Gou said.

"Now that's ridiculous. Imagine, Haru going pro," Rei chuckled.

"Yeah I don't see it," Nagisa said.

"Alright alright, let's just focus on the manga at hand. So Hinata going pro is an option," Makoto said, "what else should we add?"

"How about...we see Chiyaki and Hinata getting married?"

"I guess we could put that after we see how everyone is doing after high school," Makoto said as he started writing the idea.

"Anything else?"

"I think we got everything we need," Makoto said as he looked through his notes.

"Alright!" Nagisa cheered.

"But now we need to know how to put all of this in order," Makoto said.

"Aw man..." Nagisa said.

"Don't worry, I'm sure it won't take too long," Makoto smiled.

"Yeah, especially when we all work together," Gou said.

"Right, we're a team after all," Makoto said.

"A team!" Nagisa said.

"A team," Rei said.

"A team," Gou said.

"A team," Rin sighed.

"A team," Sousuke joined in.

"A team," Makoto smiled.

"...Yeah...a team," Haru said as he smiled.

"Well what are we waiting for? Let's get to it!" Rin exclaimed. Everyone cheered and started organizing the ideas and drawing the manga.

* * *

"We...we did it..." Rin said as he looked at the manuscript of the final chapter.

"Yep, we did it," Makoto smiled.

"We...actually ended the manga..."

"Uh huh..." Haru said.

"And just on time before the deadline," Rin said as tears started forming.

"Big brother! Don't start crying in front of me and my friends!" Gou whined.

"I thought I told you to not cry in my apartment," Haru said.

"Shut it! A-anyways, shouldn't all of you get going, it's late you know, and i don't want Gou to fail in school just because she couldn't get any sleep," Rin said.

"Big brother!" Gou whined.

"Sorry sorry, let's just get going. Makoto, you coming?"

"Nah, I'm staying at Haru's place tonight," Makoto said.

"Of course...oh and one more thing," Rin said.

"What is it?" Makoto tilted his head in confusion.

"...Thanks for the hard work...and thanks for being Haru's assistant...you've been a great help to all of us...and I'm sorry I never got to say thank you for everything you've done," Rin said.

Makoto's eyes widen, but he soon started smiling. "No problem...but I should be thanking you for giving me a chance," Makoto said.

"Yeah...now I better get going before this gets all mushy and emotional," Rin said as he waved goodbye and left.

Haru and Makoto were by themselves once again.

"Guess it's just you and me as always," Makoto said.

"I prefer it this way," Haru said.

"Of course you do," Makoto said as he kissed Haru's cheek.

"I hope I didn't slap you to hard," Haru said.

"Don't worry, it wasn't so bad, and the stinging pain is already gone," Makoto said. Haru leaned forward and kissed Makoto on the cheek he slapped a couple of hours ago.

"Thank you, Haru-chan," Makoto said.

"..." Suddenly, Makoto felt something wet on his cheek.

"E-eh? W-what are you doing?" Makoto started to blush.

"Let's have some fun tonight, to celebrate the fact we finished the manga, and so I can get you back for calling me Haru-chan again," Haru gave Makoto his signature smirk that only Makoto ever saw when they're alone and in bed together.

"S-shouldn't w-we rest? I-it has been a long day a-after all," Makoto stuttered as he blushing face increased.

"One round should be plenty," Haru said as he captured Makoto's lips with his.

They barely got any sleep that night.

* * *

"Haru! I'm here, what is it that you wanted to show me?" Makoto asked as he entered Haru's apartment and saw Haru sitting in his desk.

"..." Haru didn't say anything, but held up a manga and smiled.

"Haru..."

"Thank you Makoto...thank you for inspiring me...thank you for being such a great help in making this manga with me...thank you for staying by my side and loving me...thank you for everything, Makoto," Haru said.

"Haru...I'm glad I got to read your mangas, I got to meet you, I got to know a lot about you, I got to fall in love with you, and I got to be your assistant. Thank you for everything," Makoto said as he gave Haru his favorite smile.

Haru sat there and looked at Makoto with the most beautiful smile Makoto has ever seen him make. "Thanks for reading," Haru simply said with tears in his eyes.

Makoto walked towards Haru and embraced him. Haru returned the embrace. The two looked at each other with giant smiles and kissed each other.

Haru was really happy he became a mangaka because that was how he met Makoto.

"I love you Haru," Makoto said.

"I love you too, Makoto," Haru said.

* * *

  _ **New Neighbor~**_

"Wah, I still can't believe someone actually wants to make a live action series based on Hinata and her friends," Makoto said as he and Haru returned from the supermarket.

"I know...they better not mess it up, or else I'm cancelling the entire thing," Haru said.

"W-well as long as you're there, I'm sure they won't forget anything too important, but of course they do have to edit a few things to fit an episode..." Makoto said.

"...Do you think having a live action adaption is a good idea?"

"Oh come on, not all live actions are that bad," Makoto said.

"What about that one Dragon Ball live action movie?"

"T-that one doesn't count! ...It didn't even feel like a dragon ball live action movie..." Makoto mumbled.

"Uh huh," Haru said.

"But I'm sure it'll be fine, a lot of shoujo live action adaptions always end up being good, some even stay true to the manga," Makoto said.

"Well I hope things go well," Haru said.

"Yeah, by the way, how far are you in production?"

"We already got the money and props, but we still need to find someone to play Hinata-san, so far we have everyone else, except for the main character," Haru said.

"Guess finding someone with such a stoic face is sorta impossible...unless you're willing to wear a wig and fake breasts," Makoto teased.

"Say that again, and I'll force you to eat mackerel for a month," Haru said.

"P-please don't! I'm sorry!" Makoto cried.

"By the way, how's the moving plans going, will you be able to move into my place soon?"

"It's almost done, I still need to get rid of any stuff I don't need anymore, but it'll be done soon and we'll be living with each other very soon," Makoto said.

"Good, the sooner you move in, the sooner I get to see you beautiful face every morning," Haru said.

"H-Haru, don't say such embarrassing things! What if someone hears?" Makoto asked.

"Don't worry, besides the old woman, who is nearly deaf, that lives next to me on the left, the apartment to the right of mines is empty, no one is living-" suddenly, Haru almost tripped on a box if Makoto wasn't there to catch him.

 "Woah are you okay?" Makoto asked.

"I'm fine," Haru said.

"Thank goodness, if you have tripped, I think you would have gotten a concussion or something," Makoto panicked.

"Don't be so extreme," Haru said.

"Ah...I'm sorry if you almost tripped because of my boxes," a female voice said.

"No it's fi-" when Makoto and Haru looked up, they were met with a girl that looked exactly like Hinata, but more realistic.

"I'm really sorry for that, I just moved in and I'm sorta sorting out my moving boxes right now, hope you don't mind," the girl said.

"I-it's fine...Ms...."

"Ah, I'm Kabuki Hinata, and I know who you are, you're Nanase Haruka, I'm a big fan of your mangas, especially your first romantic one, it was a nice ending," Hinata said.

"Um...I'm sorry...but did you get your hair like that recently?"

"No, I've always had my hair like this since high school, why? Is it weird?" Hinata asked.

"N-no...it's fine," Makoto said.

"Alright, well I better continue unpacking and sorting out my stuff, it was nice to meet you Nanase-san, oh and good luck with you live action series, I'm excited to see it and who's playing the characters," Hinata said. She smiled, but her smile was very small, but it was still a genuine smile.

"Just like Hinata..." Haru mumbled.

"Excuse me?"

"N-nothing," Haru said.

"Okay...well see you around...neighbor," Hinata bowed and headed inside the use to be empty apartment.

"Guess you got a new neighbor Haru," Makoto said.

"And I found my Hinata-san," Haru said.

"I guess you did..." Makoto smiled.

"...It's a good thing my bedroom is more to the left side of my apartment, I wouldn't want her to hear what we do in bed," Haru said as he entered his apartment.

"H-Haru! That's still bad! I thought the walls were more sound proof! You should have told me that you know! Now I feel bad for that almost deaf old woman!" Makoto whined as he followed Haru and closed the door behind him.

Things were great for the manga artist and his beloved assistant.

**The End.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And this is the end! Woo! I'm so happy that I got to finish this story, and I'm also happy that a lot of you guys enjoyed reading it, it's been a great ride. So thank you for everything! Thank for reading as the title of this chapter said already XD
> 
> Anyways, thanks again for sticking around until the very end, it means a lot to me that all of you enjoyed this story as much as I enjoyed writing it, it's sad it's over, but I'm happy that a lot of you liked it, so thank you so much.
> 
> With that, I'll see ya guys in the next story! Bye! <3

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed that! I think I'll enjoy writing this one just as much as I enjoy writing Haru the Android (which I really need to update soon).  
> Anyways, hope you all look forward to the next chapter. Also, comments, kudos, bookmarks, as well as subscriptions are extremely apprecitated! Laters!


End file.
